


Darkness Never Dies

by ChamiTheJedi



Series: The Story of Avaris Skywalker [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Luke, F/M, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Luke has a daughter, Sith Luke Skywalker, The Dark Side of the Force, she is very powerful, winter solider as sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamiTheJedi/pseuds/ChamiTheJedi
Summary: Have you ever thought of what would have happened if Anakin Skywalker never fell. Or had he seen the light once again after duel with Obi-Wan. Everything should have been alright.  Or was it... This story is of a young girl, and of her part in the Legend of Skywalkers.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: The Story of Avaris Skywalker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Opening

I had this idea in my mind for some time and I had to write it.

So basically, Anakin turns from the Dark Side and he gets to know his kids.

But...

Padme still dies.

Don't ask me how or why. Ok, she dies in labor and it basically destroys Anakin.

The reason for that is because I don't know much about her and I am not that good at writing the mother-child relationship.

And it gets even worse when...

Well, let's just go into the story. It will all be explained.

Oh and Star Wars and its characters don't belong to me.

I only own OCs and this story.


	2. Fifteen Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Avaris' story set in a very different SW universe

Anakin's POV

Fifteen years. Fifteen years since I banished my son and my grandson was born. It has been fifteen years since The New Republic was formed. Now I'm on my way to Hosnian Prime. The celebration will be there as it occurs every year. Well, it has been fifteen years so Leia thought that Jedi Grandmaster should be there. Accept that, I haven't seen my grandchildren in years. After all, today is Ben's birthday.

And Avaris. There are many words that I could use to describe my granddaughter. She has dark blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She has Mara's wit and Luke's... In every other aspect, she is just like her father. Well, at least of what he was when he was her age. She is fourteen now and luckily she is tall. It seems that only a few of us Skywalkers are tall.

But yeah Avaris is... Someone I have to protect more than anything. I'm sure that Luke, or Filius as he calls himself, would try to turn my grandchildren to the Dark Side. I don't doubt that he will go after Ben too, but Avaris... She is much more powerful with the Force and she is his daughter. And if I have learned anything in my life, is that family matters most. Something is coming. I'm not sure what it is. Whatever it is I will not let it hurt my family. Avaris and Ben will both be Jedi one day. If they must, they will fight my son. And hopefully defeat him.

Ben's POV

I woke up early as I always did, despite not going to school today. This morning was very peaceful. Even in our apartment in center on Chandrillian capital, where was usually loud, it was serene.

So today was my fifteenth birthday and also the fifteenth birthday of The New Republic. So I got up and walked down to the living room to see that my parents were already there. There is a small box on the table.

"Ah, there he is", dad sais."Get over here, kid."

I smile. Rare are those days when we are all together.

"Happy Birthday Ben", mom sais and comes to hug me.

"Thanks, mom". Then I get to dad and give him a hug too.

" So open your gift, kid"

I go to a small table in the middle of the room. The box was small, red, with a silver tie. I opened it the first thing I saw two golden cubes connected with small golden chain.

"Father, those are..."

"Yeah, I know. My dad gave me this dice years ago. So I think that now you should have it."

I looked at the dice once again. I asked myself why would my father give me something so valuable to him. Then I looked at the box again. There us one strange cubic object. It is golden blue. I feel like it's calling me. I grab it. Suddenly it floats and opens. Holo image of my grandfather showed.

"Hello, Ben. Happy Birthday. As you know, I'm opening the new Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. I've talked to your parents and we think that you, alongside Avaris, can come and train to become a Jedi. You are powerful with the Force. With the training, you can learn how to use it. I hope that you will decide to come. I'll see you on Hosnian Prime."

With that, the picture disappears. Wow, I'll be a Jedi Knight. I can't believe. I assumed that it will happen sooner or later, but the feeling is amazing. So, I guess that we'll go to Falcon and be on our way to Hosnian Prime.

Avaris' POV

New day, new adventures. This should be easy, right. Just wear a pretty dress and smile to people who came to celebrate. Well, no. Mom is on a trip to Coruscant and I will have to prepare myself for the reception alone. Even worse, grandfather is coming this year. I haven't seen him in years. I know something else. He's opening the new Jedi Academy. Mom told me a little about the Force and didn't quite amuse me. I don't say that I would not want to be a Jedi. I mean, who wouldn't. I just feel like it's a big responsibility. Well, of course it is. But, I would rather have a normal life, maybe as a pilot or a bounty hunter, than being responsible for all those people who think that there is a Jedi there to save them.

And what if I fall to the Dark Side. It would have much more catastrophic consequences. I have learned of Palpatine's Empire and of his successor Filius. They were both Sith Lords and those were dark times for the Galaxy.

Not to mention that it was Filius who killed my father. There were many stories I've heard about Luke Skywalker. Everyone who knew him said that I'm just like him. Well accept my hair is a little darker and my eyes were something between blue and green. I wish I knew him. I want to have a father and my family live happily. I don't say that I don't love my mother, but well. I don't know if it is puberty to blame, but in the last time, we don't have an amazing relationship.

So I finally decide to get out of bed. I take a shower and then get dressed. Hairdresser comes in a few hours. So I put basic jeans and a hoodie and make my hair in a ponytail.

Grandfather is coming in a few hours. I will have to go to the district hangar to wait for him. After that, I will bring him here and soon after that, Solos will come and together we'll go to the reception.

Oh... I have a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first chapter of my story. I hope that you will like it.
> 
> Chami out.


	3. Meetings and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just people talking really.

Anakin's POV

  
"Master Skywalker you are clear to land", land operator says to me. In his voice, I can feel a bit of amusement. It isn't every day that a war hero and Jedi for that matter needs permission to land.  
  
As I descend to a planet, I start feeling billions of souls shining bright. So many life forms. It's magnificent. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
I dock at hangar 4 in the central part of the city-planet. Here live New Republic senators and other wealthy people. Mara and Avaris have an apartment here. I am very eager to see my granddaughter after all these years. Last time I saw her was about 10 years ago, when her mother came to me because Avaris started having nightmares of her father. I blocked Luke's influence on her. I'm almost certain that I will regret it someday. Well, let's just hope that Avaris will understand.

Avaris' POV

  
A shuttle slowly docks in the hangar. That's it. I think that the last time I saw my grandfather was about 10 years ago, and I don't really remember the details.  
The hatch opens. First comes a small astromech droid. I recognize him as R2-D2, a droid that is like a member of our family.  
  
After him, exits an old men. He wears Jedi robes. His grey hair and beard are in some places a bit blonde. He is tall. On his belt lies a lightsaber.  
This man is Anakin Skywalker.  
  
He looks around himself, searching for me. I decided to approach him.  
  
" Uhm, Master Skywalker." Oh crap, I'm so horrible at starting conversations with new people.

"Yes, oh." Huh, so far, so good. I think that he maybe recognizes me. "Avaris?"  
  
"It's me." Oh man, I'm talking to galaxy's biggest legend. Why did Anakin Skywalker had to be my grandfather?  
  
"You've grown up young one. The last time I saw you, you were smaller than R2." The little droid whirled on that.  
  
"Well welcome to Hosnian Prime. I am also very happy to see you after all these years." I notice that small fire in his eyes as he glances at me. "What?", I finally ask.  
  
"You look so much like him." He talks of my father.  
  
"Well, if I understood Mom right, he becomes part of the cosmic force and he will live forever like that."  
  
"Something like that.", he sais a with the smallest smirk. I see sadness in his eyes.  
  
"We should get going. Rest will come soon." I try to change the subject.  
  
"Lead the way.", he sais. We go to my speeder. The little droid follows.

Filius's POV  
  
Vengeance. Such a beautiful word. Fifteen years ago my own father banished me. And to some point, I have to thank him for that. I became stronger in exile. And today, those traitors will pay. All of them. My father, who abandoned me and left me for dead, my sister who didn't even care when I screamed for her help and... Mara. Oh, Mara. The only women I truly loved. But when it was hardest for me, she left me, took my little daughter, and broke my heart.  
  
They will all pay the price for betraying me.  
  
Nevertheless, the Galaxy will once again be mine. All those traitors will die slowly.  
  
The only person that could ruin my plans is... Avaris. She could be my greatest achievement or the tool of my demise.  
  
She could be a powerful apprentice. On the other hand, is she gets Jedi training under Skywalker, she can become a dangerous enemy. I can assume that they haven't told her about our relationship. I should use it if I want her to be mine.  
  
Time will come for that. Right now, I must organize an invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter chapter than before but since you liked it I am continuing the story.  
> So Anakin having strong feels about his lost son, Filius wanting revenge, and Avaris not suspecting a thing of her past or future...  
> The next chapter will have more action.


	4. History lesson and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little history class

Anakin's POV

I can't believe how much she had grown up. Oh, Avaris. One day, I must tell you a horrible truth. The worst thing about it is that it's my fault. And if something goes wrong at the reception, and I have feeling that I will, and Luke comes for his daughter, I'm not sure if I could fight him and protect Avaris. The Force is swirling tonight. I hadn't felt it does that since... Since Luke was taken.

The apartment where Mara and Avaris reside is quite big. I'm currently in the guest room. It has a beautiful view of the New Republic's senate building. Avaris is preparing for reception tonight.

And me. Well, I just need to take a shower, grab clean robes and I'm pretty sure that it will be enough. I can't remember when was the last time I went to some festivity that is as luxurious as this one. We had little celebrations after major victories in Alliance like one after Yavin, but nothing as fancy as this.  
  


Avaris' POV

Ugh, why did mom had to go just now to Coruscant? Couldn't that important business just wait a few days? I hate requiring to be pretty. I don't like fancy dresses and having to wear a lot of makeup to cover up every inch of my face.

To be honest, I would rather fix my speeder or go swimming or do literally anything else then I would have to prepare for a celebration of something that was done by my ancestors. I mean probably would I be dead had not for them.

What I want to say is this. A few months ago, we had learned of "The Year of Collapse". That was the period in which Filius had been the Emperor. The most of Imperial fleet was destroyed at Endor, but Filius had survived. Remaining moffs and admirals pledged their loyalty to him. The young Emperor couldn't yet rule on his own. You could give him a fleet of Star Destroyers and tell him to conquer a planet, but politics were a different story. A year later, some of the high positioned Imperials turned against him. They were all loyal to Palpatine but not to his inexperienced successor. Mas Amedda, Palpatine's grand visier, singed peace treaty with the Rebel Alliance, and The New Republic was formed. Some say that Filius had gone mad after that. Some suspect that he was not killed when a group of rebel commandos led by my grandfather attacked the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. Either way had Filius not been betrayed, we would probably live under Imperial rule. My mother would also be killed.

She was once Emperor's Hand. She did Palpatine's dirty work. After his death, she was sent to kill my father and grandfather. She eventually fell in love with my father and I was conceived. Filius was jealous since my mother was the only woman he was able to talk. Ironically mom said that she had respect for him. I believe that he had loved her. That is probably the reason he killed my father.

Had Filius had his ways, even if I was born I would have been his assassin or even worse, an Apprentice.

Anyway, I think I have chosen the right dress. It's short since I don't like long ones, and I'm not royalty. It's blue with white crystals. And the heels are white to match with crystals. And then a simple, yet elegant hairstyle. I have short hair so two buns should be enough.

Besides, I don't have to be the prettiest. It's not my wedding day.  
  


Ben's POV

" Hey, kid. Care to come here and help me out with this." I hear Dad shouting from the back of the Falcon.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Bring me hydro spanner"

I look at the toolbox and grab the required tool. I give it to Dad.

"Thanks", he vires something. It twitches and suddenly it turned down. "No, that's not it".

"May, I?" I ask.

"Sure."

I put my hand in the hole. I grab something and pull it up.

"Hey, kid. Watch out. It can be dangerous.

"Burnt coupling. No big deal." I say with a smirk.

"Oh. Thanks." He kinda looks at me with awe in his eyes.

"No problem." I love these peaceful moments I have with my dad. He isn't often home, so when he is, I strive to be with him as much as I can. Even though many people do not see it that way, he is trying his best being a father.

"Having fun their boys.", I hear mom's beautiful voice. Dad turns around and answers: "Oh, yeah. Wanna join us?" Why is dad still flirting with mom? They have been married for more than a decade now. I remember anecdotes of how grandfather punched dad in the stomach after hearing that he knocked mom off. Ironically dad was about to ask if he could marry mom.

"Just to let you two know that you should start preparing for the celebration".

I hurry up to my "room". I have relatively dark clothes. Mom and dad don't seem very happy about it, but I think that black suits me.

Mom and dad don't seem very happy about it, but I think that black suits me

I hope that it will be enough just to comb my hair and not put grease.

I walk out to the living area of Falcon to prepare for landing. Mom and dad are also ready for reception. Dad is wearing probably something that he keeps in the back of the ship and only wears it on special occasions.

Dad is wearing probably something that he keeps in the back of the ship and only wears it on special occasions. Mom, on the other hand, is beautiful. With that blue dress, and formal bun.

I can swear that she is born with a bun on her head.

We share looks and then dad goes to the cockpit and soon we land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, another chapter. I did promise action for this one, but somehow I think that there should be more of backstory


	5. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another slow one

Filius's POV

"Your Highness, we are prepared to jump", says General Hux.

"Good. Proceed." I order.

"Yes, Sire."

Those foolish people. Once again, the Galaxy will fall. The New Republic doesn't have a fleet of ground forces to stop my attack. However, conquering the planet is not the goal. My troops will plant explosives in the hotel where the celebration will occur, and as soon as I take Avaris, the senators and the rest of my traitorous family will die. The Galaxy will be in chaos and I will take my place as it's rightful ruler.

"My Lord." A lieutenant approaches me.

"Yes?", I ask. I can see the tension in the young man's voice.

"We have acquired the parents. However, they won't tell where the girl is."

"Of course, they won't. Terminate them. We don't need them for my Master's plan."

"Yes, Sire."

The "nobodies" from Jakku. My. Master will be most displeased. Ah, Sidious. You fool. I would never again be your tool. Your granddaughter will be a great asset to me. My old Master. I have to thank him for making myself strong. He did abduct me from my home. I was a foolish boy of seven. I remember the cell I was kept in. For so long I resisted the Dark Side. I was being tortured day after day until I forgot into what I'm now. With training, I was made a warrior. A Sith.

Oh, Avaris. Soon, little princess, you will be mine. The Galaxy will bow to us. To you. And I know that you always wanted a father. So did I. But mine never came. Yours will. And when I do, nothing will stand in our way.

Anakin's POV

"I'm ready", I say as I enter the living room to see that Avaris is ready. "Oh.", she is gorgeous.

"How do I look?", she asks.

"Like an Angel", I answer immediately.

"What?", she asks confused.

"Had you were born with brown hair and eyes, I would assume that you are your grandmother." Oh, my dear Padmé. How I miss you.

Avaris slowly approaches me. She must have felt my grief. She is now the same age as Padmé was we first met. I pull her in a warm hug.

"We should get going. Ben called me and said that the Falcon had landed", she suggested as she slowly falls from the hug.

"Right. R2, hurry up." After that, we go to a speeder and I drive us to a celebration. Ben's POV As soon as we exit the Falcon, a horde of interviewers and paparazzi surround us. How am I not already prepared for things like this? I can't wait to finally enter the hall and get in conversation with Avaris and other children of well-known people.

We somehow managed to get pass through the crowd and finally get into the hotel. There we go to a lobby where we can wait for grandfather and Avaris.

"Ben", I hear a female voice behind me. I turn around to see my friend Laura Rentyl.

"Laura", I run to her. She is shorter than me so I have to learn to properly, and friendly, hug her. Laura is, beside Avaris, one of my best friends. She has short brown hair and green eyes. She is the princess of Endor. No, she wasn't raised by Ewoks. Her parents were colonists. The Ewoks didn't bother since Rebels liberated their home. Tonight, she was wearing a green dress.

"Happy Birthday", she pulls something from her purse. "Here", she gives her present to me.

I open the small box that was put in my hand. There is a necklace. It's simple, with black string and... "Laura, this is kyber crystal," I say in amazement.

"Well, since your going to be a Jedi, I thought that you will need one" she answers. "How do you know about that?", no really, how does she know?

"C'mon, Ben. My father is the viceroy of the whole sector, and my mother is a senator of the Endor system. I tend to learn that sort of thing." I smile and hug her.

Avaris' POV

Grandfather lands speeder in remoted part of the hotel bay since we don't want to attract attention. We exit the speeder and hurry to lobby. I can't wait to see Ben, Aunt Leia, and Uncle Han. Also, I am also eager to see my friends Laura and Poe.

We soon after entering the lobby. "Avaris", a tall boy and a short girl shout to me the second I enter the lobby.

"Ben, Laura", the three of us embrace in a big hug. "It's been a while", Laura says, on which Ben responds: "Yeah. 365 standard rotations to be precise."

"Oh, don't play smartie. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks", he opens the small blue box I give him. There is a polished…

"Wow, is that a memory stone?", asks Laura.

"Yeah", I answer.

"A memory what?" Ben asks.

"If someone ever tries to wipe out your memory, this rock will keep it untouched", I describe. "Hurry up. Grandfather wants to speak with you."

"Oh, okay." I sometimes can't understand why Ben idolizes grandfather so much. Well, better him than Filius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slow chapter. Well, the next one will be the reception and from there, things can go on worse. I wanted to ad Poe in here, but I guess I will have to wait until the next chapter. Until then, may the Force be with you! *To avoid any confusion, General Hux from the beginning wasn't Armitage. It was his father, Brendol. Armitage should be about 20 years old, therefore not experienced enough to have that rank.


	6. The Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some s*it happens and ruins Ben's birthday

Ben's POV

Was it a great party? Yes. Was it a great birthday? Definitely not. So how am I going to put this? Avaris has been kidnapped. The celebration was ruined by none other than Emperor Filius himself. And people would think that he is dead.

Anyway, let's see what happened.

When we had entered the auditorium, the music stopped as every person had turned to see the famous Skywalker/Solo clan. Soon afterwards Avaris and I had left to hang out with Laura and Poe, who is almost eighteen and yet I'm taller than him.

We had an amazing night. No one bothered us. We had fun. I had a feeling that this was the last time we will have fun in a long time. And everything was right. Until midnight. I think that events from this night will always be in my memory.

As I said it was midnight. It was almost time to go home. The music was slower and the people were talking to each other at the corners of the hall. I was talking to a friend of Avaris, Zay Versio. Something felt strange and cold. I overlooked for the rest of my family, discluding dad, and saw that everyone, and especially mom, was feeling the same. All of a sudden, all of the guards in the room were gasping for the air as some of them fell to the floor dead. I went to the centre of the room to Avaris who was there with Poe and Laura. I saw grandfather reaching for his lightsaber which wasn't at his belt. The New Republic rules forbid everyone from bringing their weapon to the celebration.

The doors of the auditorium swung open. The gasps were heard around the room. Darth Filius, the former galactic Emperor, and the men responsible for killing my uncle were right here. His black Sith robes were out of order in comparison with other well-designed clothes of senators and others who were at the reception. He was wearing a hood but I could have seen his golden-red eyes that looked like two dying suns.

"You are not welcome here", grandfather exclaimed. He stood to face the younger Sith. 

"After all these years, you still think that I will listen to you", the Sith said with a smirk. What did that mean?

I didn't quite see what had happened but before anyone could react, grandfather was slammed into the wall. He was like that for a few moments, but then he fell unconscious to the floor.

"Now", Filius continued, "with that set, where is Avaris Skywalker?"

The gasps were heard again, and I'm not ashamed to say that one of them was coming out of my mouth. I turned to Avaris even though I probably shouldn't have. She was pale in her face. Did the Sith come to finish his job? To kill the daughter of the man he murdered years ago.

"Do I have to guess who you are Avaris or will you come on your own?", Avaris didn't move. "Do I have to kill someone for you to show up?", this time even she gasped.

She started to walk towards him but I grabbed her arm and whispered: "Don't".

"I don't want people to die because of me", she replied.

I let her go and I honestly felt like that was the last time I will talk to her.

Filius turned towards her. Gasps again. She just stood there waiting to see what Filius will do to her.

"What do you want?", she asked as Sith was approaching her.

"You'll find out very soon", he said as he moved his hand in front of her face and whispered something that I couldn't quite recognize. She immediately started falling to the ground unconscious, but Filius picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 

"Now, there are people in this room that I would like to kill on my own, however, I have different things to attend", he turned to the exit and said to his comm: "Destroy the building."

As soon as Filius left the building, dad and I ran to grandfather who was regaining his consciousness.

"Avaris?", was the first thing that he had said when we helped him get up. Dad gave him that look he gives when he doesn't know what to do or say.

That is when I felt it. The bombs were activated and it was a question of time when they will explode.

"Everybody out", Poe shouted. The next thing I saw was a horde of people running for their lives and at the moment I didn't think of where Avaris is. But now, one thing is for sure. I need to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote many chapters months ago and I just now remembered to put them here


	7. The Dark Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

Avaris' POV

My head hurts. What happened? I was at the reception, right. Did someone put something in my drink? That would explain nausea. No, now I remember. Filius. FILIUS! I open my eyes and see that I'm in some unknown room. Am I a prisoner? If that is so, why am I in quarters that would fit some high ranking officer.

I'm on a bed with a soft mattress. The sheets are black. Next to the table is a desk and what I assume are fresher doors, and on the other side are a door and a closet. In front of it is a transparisteel window.

And I'm in. Well, I'm am not in my cocktail dress. I'm in some sort of grey pyjamas. Did someone change my clothes while I was asleep? I don't like it when my mother runs into my room while I'm changing. They could have done anything to me while I was asleep.

"But they didn't", Filius sais as he enters the room.

I turn to him. I couldn't quite well see him in reception but now when I look at him, he doesn't look as awful as I thought. He looks like he is in his late thirties, with dark blonde hair that was clean and cut long. It seems that he had his face shaven for a long time since his facial hair was small as of a boy that had just hit puberty. He has a black glove over his right hand. He might be slightly taller than me. The only thing that separates him from a regular person is those yellow-red eyes that look like they are melted lava. Once again, he is wearing all black.

"What do you want from me? How did you hear my thoughts?", I ask.

"Avaris, your mind is like an open book. You'll have to learn how to shield it. And as for I want from you, well I think you're smart enough to guess it.", he sais with that sinister smirk.

"Well, at first I thought that you want to kill me, but now I think that you want me as your apprentice", I replied.

"Yes, I want you to join me", I shiver as he sits next to me on the bed and moves his hand, ungloved one, to remove hair of my face, "but why would I want to kill you?"

I'm so scared right now that I can't move or talk. Filius seas this so he continues: "Is it because of your father?" No. "They never told you what happened to your father."

I can't stand this any longer. How dare he speak of my father: "They told me enough. They told me you killed him." I spat at his face as I finally turn to look at his eyes.

"No, I am your father", he sais as his smile grows wider.

He lies. He must lie. My father is dead. I'm sitting next to a man that killed him. "No. No. That's not true. That's impossible", I cry out.

"Search your feelings", he sais. "You know it to be true"

"No", I shout as I stand up and turn away from him. "No."

"Avaris. I have foreseen this. It is your destiny", he sais as he stands up behind me. I turn to face him since mom taught me to never turn my back on the enemy. But should I consider this man an enemy?

"Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as a family", he extends his gloved hand to me. His voice is so hypnotic. I... Oh, why am I even considering his offer?

"I can't", I simply say. "I will not join you."

He sighed.

"I was once like you. I held to the Light for dear life. So my Master tortured me. And when it was not him, it was is thugs. I was younger than you are now. I have been through things that I wouldn't wish to my greatest enemy", he looks at me and even in his sinful eyes, I can see somewhat of an emotion. "I don't want you to have scars on your body that will never heal", he looks as his gloved hand and I assume that it is a prosthetic similar to grandfathers. "But I can't say that for your friends."

"What?", I look at him. If someone has come to rescue me and they have been captured... Oh, no.

"Two boys and a girl. I saw them next to you at the celebration. We are still checking out who they are", he approaches me. " You can help them."

"Where are they?", I ask as I know what I have to do to save them.

"Do you really think that I would let you walk around my ship in that", he gestures to my pyjamas. "Take a shower, put on some clean clothes and in half of the hour, I will come to show you your friends.

Knowing that I can't argue with him I just nod. He leaves my room and I automatically go to 'fresher. I throw up. Darth Filius is my FATHER and he holds Poe, Laura, and Ben captured. I can only oblige with his requests. I throw my pyjamas on the floor and go into the shower. Ten minutes later I am clean and I start drying my hair. After that, I go to see what will I wear. I open the closet and see that there are some black jumpsuits like mom's, a formal dark blue dress and a uniform similar to the military ones but more regal. I assume that that is the one my fath... Filius wants me to wear.

I have still some ten minutes before Filius would be here so I decided to make my hair. When I was little, I spent a lot of time with Ben, Aunt Leia, and Uncle Han. Aunt Leia was horrified at my wish to keep my hair short. So, she taught me to make buns with short hair.

Some time passed and Filius showed up. He stood at the doorstep.

"How do I look?", I asked at the maybe too optimistic tone, satisfied with how I look.

"If I was your grandfather I would say that you look like an angel", I smile as I remember the events that happened just a few days ago. How long was I asleep? He gestures me to come. I exit the room. For the first time, I hear something other than Filius' voice as I can hear droid beeps, officers and stormtroopers walking and saluting to Filius, and other noises you expect to hear in the star destroyer. I assume that I would have more looks had not for Filius standing next to me. His pace was fast as if he himself wanted to show me my friends, but I don't have a problem catching up with him.

He first leads me into the hangar. I can see a T-wing docked in.

"There he is", Filius directs me to a room next to the hangar. The room is white with a door that can open into space. Inside is... "Poe Dameron. Son of Rebels Shara Bey and Kes Dameron. Since he was piloting, I assumed that the airlock would be fitting for him", Filius explains. Like I don't know one of my best friends.

"Come now. There are other guests waiting to see you", Filius said as I watched my friend in horror, knowing that Filius could order his death any second.

We walk for a while and then we come to in interrogation cells. We stop in front of one of them.

"Princess Laura Rentyl of Endor. Injuring her alone could start a conflict. Although that seems inevitable now", Filius explains. "If you are asking what will I do to her, I could just give her anaesthesia. It would be painless."

"Where is the last one?", I ask. I can't believe that my friends had come to rescue me. I don't even know how they had found me. They are very brave. I can't wish for better friends. And now their lives are in danger.

After some walk, we are in the prison block. "We don't have any information on this boy. But I only know that he is Force-sensitive. So you tell me who he is or he will be just another nameless lad that I kill", Filius murmurs into my ear.

"If I tell you who he is, you will use him." Stupid me. I don't know when to keep my mouth shut.

"Let's see. I need to know who this boy is. If you tell me, and join me, I will l your friends go. Otherwise, you can look at how your friend chokes in dioxis." I look at Filius. I must save my friends. Maybe I can resist the Dark Side.

"His name is Ben Solo. He is your nephew." I finally say.

"Ah, so Leia ended up with that smuggler of hers. I never thought that Skywalker would allow it."

"Now let them go"

"Not so fast, little one. You have to join me first", the day with that awful smirk.

I don't want this. But I need to save my friends. I drop to my left knee. "I pledge myself to your teachings, Master.”

I feel a smile on his face grew bigger. "Good, my apprentice." He puts his left hand on my left shoulder and motions me to stand up. The door of Ben's cell open. "Go inside. Tell him of your turn. My troops will escort him and your other friends to their ship." I nod and enter the cell.

"Avaris", Ben looks up at me and hugs me. I believe that this is the last time we will see each other for a long time. "How did you get here? Where are the others? And... What are you wearing?

"I'm sorry, Ben", I say with tears in my eyes.

"For what? You didn't join him, did you?", I can't speak but Ben can see it in my eyes. One small 'No' escapes his lips.

"He promised that he would let you go", I say wiping the tears.

"And you trusted him", I can see the disgust in his eyes. "He is a Sith."

"And he is my father", I snap at him. He looks at me in disbelief. "Congratulations, your uncle is one of the worst people in the galaxy." Now Ben is left speechless. "He is letting you, Poe, and Laura go." I take his face in my hands. I place my forehead on his as we used to do when we were little. "Go", I whisper. He hugs me one last time.

Two stormtroopers and an officer wait for us outside the cell.

"You two", the officer spoke to troopers, "take him to the hangar. Miss Avaris", he turned to me, "his Majesty wants me to escort you to his office."

I give Ben one last look and we separate. I follow the officer through the ship. I don't see his face well, but I see that he is tall, older maybe five years from me, red-haired with icy blue eyes. After a short walk, we come to my father's office.

"Leave us, lieutenant Hux", my father speaks from his chair.

"Yes, my Liege", the men responds and leave.

"Sit, Avaris.", I obey. "Your friends just left", I nod to that. "In the next few days, I will teach you in the ways of the Dark Side. When we retake the galaxy you will be the princess of my empire. But first, you need to meet someone." The door behind me open. A young man with long brown hair, the red-yellow eyes, and a metal left arm enter the office. His face reminds me of fathers. He is dressed in all black so his left arm is standing out.

"Avaris, meet your brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two thousand and seven words. This was my favourite chapter to write and I hope that you who are still here in to read this like it.  
> I usually don't ask people to leave kudos or comment but in the words of the late Emperor Palpatine: Dew it!  
> No, please just let me know if you like my work.  
> Until the next time, may the Force be with you!


	8. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Skywalker family drama

Filius' POV

"Avaris, meet your brother", I say as my son entered the office. Finally, my family is together.

"Father", Theron bows. He looks at Avaris and I can see jealousy in his eyes. She looks surprised. It's not every day that you learn to have an alive father and brother.

"Avaris", she turns to me. "As you can assume, as the leader of the greatest military force in the galaxy I'm a very busy man. Go to your room, you will be served lunch and in the evening your brother will start your training."

She nods and they both exit my office. Soon, I will rule. And my family will stand beside me.

Now, the only thing that remains is Mara. I have planed it all. In a few days, we march to Coruscant. Mara is there so soon all the people I care about will be by my side.

And what to do with traitors. I have prepared something special for each one of them. Years ago I tried to turn Leia. She could have been as powerful as I am. She refused. I even tortured that smuggler Solo. I can't believe she has a son with him in. But I think I know how to hurt her. I will turn her son to the Dark Side. And then I will kill that scamp of hers. Or even better, her son will kill him, and perhaps even her.

And my father? I have something special for him. I will take him to Mustafar. The place where he chose his demise by denying the darkness. I'll burn him alive and I will smile as flesh and bones of Anakin Skywalker become dust.

In the end, I will once again rule. Mara will be my Empress. A kinder voice for those less fortunate. But who will be my heir? That should be my son, Lord Theron. Still, Avaris is stronger with the Force. I felt it when she was a baby. Raw. Wild. If trained, she can be... I don't even dare to imagine. She doesn't know it yet, but she has the second-highest Midi-Chlorian count ever. Second, to my father, it is 21,000. That is much bigger than mine.

Avaris' POV

He swings his staff and I am barely able to block it with mine. We repeat the sequence for few more times and he puts his leg behind mine and pulls it so I slip and fall to the floor.

"Get up", he commands. I only know him for a few hours, and I don't even know his name, and he already acts like he has all the reasons in the galaxy to be rude to me. I have only heard that an officer called him Lord Theron. I do as he asks and after a few sequences, I find myself again on the floor when he pushed me in the chest with his staff.

"You are not even trying", he spats in my face. I can't stand this any longer. I stand up to face him.

"What is your problem?", I spit out. "Why do you act like such a Sleemo? I don't even know your name and you treat me like...", I can't even finish the sentence when I feel horrible pain as Theron's mechanic arm hits my right cheek.

The room is silent. I am scared. Neither he or I move. I can feel the blood trickle down the place he hit me. I move my hand to clean the blood.

"Kriff", he says and turns away from me. More silence. He looks like he is figuring out what to say.

"He will know", Theron brakes the silence. "You don't have to tell him."

"I didn't plan to", I say as calmly as I can. He turns towards me.

"I doubt that", he says with a smirk that looks exactly as fathers. I only now realize how they are alike.

"Why?" I ask.

"Isn't that what you want?", now we are both confused.

"If you think I want power, you are wrong, brother?" I say with a small smile on my face.

"Oh, so now we are on 'brother'", he kinda laughs on this.

"Well, I would call you by the name, but I only know your Sith one." I can see his eyes flickering between red-yellow and green-blue.

"Jamie. Mother named me Jamie", his eyes are now green-blue like mine.

"Well, Jamie, I'm Avaris", I approach him and extend my right hand to him. He takes it and shakes it. We both smile.

Suddenly something feels cold. Jamie feels it too. Father is coming. I can see his eyes starting to turn yellow again. His demeanor is getting harsh. I can feel the same coldness in my brother as in my father. I think that this is the Dark Side.

Father enters the training room. Jamie takes one step away from me. Father approaches me. He puts his left hand under my chin and turns my face to see what Jamie had done to me.

"Avaris, go to your room", he sais to me. If he was any other person I would have opposed him. I know what he can do to Jamie. "Yes, Father", I shortly answer and leave for my room.

I don't sleep well that night.

Ben's POV

"That Sithspit has Avaris and you did nothing?!", Poe shouts at me. We had just jumped into hyperspace after our mission to rescue Avaris had failed. "You let your cousin become Filius' prisoner."

"She agreed to stay so they would let us go", I try to explain but they could never understand. I'm not sure I do. I mean FILIUS is my UNCLE. I can't even imagine how is it to Avaris. I mean, my father was a smuggler and he did some pretty illegal jobs, but her father is a Sith that once ruled the galaxy and came for his revenge.

"Okay, we need to calm down, when we get back to Hosnian Prime, we can tell the others about Avaris", Laura mediates.

Anakin's POV

Something horrible had happened. I can no longer feel Avaris. Luke must have blocked my influence on her, as I did to him years ago. And to make it even worse, Ben and his friends had gone to rescue her. In my younger days, I would have probably done the same. He is my grandson. But they have contacted us and told that they are coming back. Avaris, unfortunately, isn't with them. I believe that her freedom was the price for her friends' safety.

Han, Leia, parents of Avaris and Ben's friends, and I are standing in a hangar where we wait for children to arrive.

After some time, T-wing lands in the hangar. First exits a girl, Laura, and runs to her parents. Then exits a boy, Poe, son of rebels that I met soon after the battle of Hoth. He also goes to them. Finally, Ben exits the ship. He looks like he hasn't been sleeping in days. Leia runs to him and hugs him as he burst into tears. Han and I slowly approach, not wanting to disturb, mother-son moment.

"Is it true?", he looks at me, his eyes red and soggy from crying.

Han and Leia exchange looks, both knowing that the time for confession had come.

"Yes", I say slowly.

The fate of my family changes tonight. And, probably, the fate of the galaxy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter over. Just imagine Jamie as a Winter Soldier. Mark Hamill said that Sebastian Stan could be his son. I mean, a character with a missing limb, who also is an elite killer. And Theron means hunter so it fits him.  
> And what do you think about his relationship with Avaris? I don't have any sibling so it was strange to write it.


	9. The Sith Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avaris feels the dark side

**WARNING! Child abuse near the end.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Avaris' POV

There is a funny thing about my dreams. Well, there was. When I was little, I used to dream about other people's memories. They were usually mom's. But now I think that that ability had returned.

I see myself in a garden house. Various beautiful plants are around me. It feels so peaceful. Suddenly, a small boy aged about three or four years runs through me. He has long brown hair, and he is dressed in light blue clothes.

"Mummy, Daddy look what I found", the boy runs to his parents. I follow him. I turn to face his parents when I can finally see who they are. They... They are my parents. Younger, but still I can recognize their faces. Is this Jamie's memory from when he was a kid. Our parents are sitting under a tree and talking to each other. Father is in dark brown clothes and mom is in a loose lavender dress. I can see her baby bump under the dress. Jamie runs to our parents and opens his arms. A beautiful blue butterfly flies from them. Mom smiles.

"Come here, tiny Solider", father said with a smile. I can see now that his eyes are not golden-red, but rather blue. Jamie settles in fathers lap.

"Your mother and I were talking about a sibling that you will soon have", father explained.

"I want it to be a girl", Jamie said. If this wasn't a dream, I would probably start crying.

" Why so?", mom asks. I don't think I have ever seen her happier.

"I would like to have a sister. I would keep her safe all the time", I'm pretty sure that my pillow is wet now.

Suddenly, the ambient changes as now I'm standing in a hallway of a Star Destroyer.

"No", I hear a child crying out. I run towards the voice. I turn right in a corridor. There is Jamie, now maybe a year older, screaming. Then the father appears behind him. His eyes are as of blood.

"Why did they have to leave?", his eyes were soggy from crying. Is this when mom left with me?

"Do not worry, son", father said as he stands beside Jamie. "They will be back."

The scene changes again as this time I find myself in a training room. I turn around to see Jamie and father dueling. They are using real lightsabers. Jamie is about sixteen years old. They fight and I see that Jamie is losing. The duel ended when the father disarms Jamie and pushes him to the floor.

"You will never be strong enough", were Father last words before the alarm ringed and I woke up.

I wake up in a sweat. At least I haven't slept in. I go to the fresher and look myself in the mirror. My right cheek isn't red anymore, but I see that I have a small scar. Nothing that makeup can't cover. I look at myself even more. I was never much of a girl that cares about her look. But now, I see how beautiful I am. Is it the Dark Side making me prettier. No, I must not think it that way. I won't surrender. I only joined father so my friends can go away safely.

I decide not to think about that. I go into the shower and let the warm water wash my thoughts away.

Half an hour later I am on my way to the training room. A red-haired officer from yesterday stops me in the hallway.

"Your Highness", he bows, "His Majesty wishes to see you in his private quarters."

I nod and he takes me to the part of a ship where I have never been. We stop in front of a room and he nods me to enter. I dismiss him.

'Your handprint should work', I hear a voice inside my head. I panic but realize that that is fathers way to tell me that I should enter. I put my hand on a sensor next to the door and they open. I enter a room that is much bigger than mine. The transparisteel window cowers the whole wall. Left of me is a double-sized bed and right is a desk and a workbench. I see two doors. I assume that one of them is a door of a fresher and the other is the one wardrobe. He is standing in front of the window.

"Have you slept well", he asks. I know that there is no point in lying to him so I answer:

"Not really", I answer. He turns to face me.

"Sit", he tells me, gesturing towards the chair that was under the desk. I do as he asks. He sits in front of me, on the bed.

"Now tell me something about yourself", I am surprised by this.

"What do you want to know?", I ask, still confused.

"Anything really", is this the same person that just yesterday threatened to kill my friends?

"Well, obviously there are a lot of things I don't know about myself, but I'll tell you what I know", I can feel my palms sweating. They always do, when I'm nervous. I look at the floor. I can see father reaching with his hands, the mechanic one was ungloved, towards mine. He takes my hands in his.

"Look at me", he inquiries. I look up to his eyes. In a moment, I hoped that they will be blue as I saw them in my dream, but they were awful red-yellow.

"I know that this is not what you have hoped", he said slowly. "When we are little, they teach us about good and evil, Light and Dark. But when we get older, we see that those are just points of view. Do you understand?”

I nod.

"Good. Do not be afraid of me, Avaris. History is written by winners. I know how the Sith are represented in history books. And I tell you, no harm will come to you while you are here."

"And, Jamie?", I ask.

"Your brother did a wrong thing by hurting you. I would have allowed it if it was a part of the training, but he lost his temper and hurt you", he looks into a scar on my cheek. "He was punished." I nod. I don't know what he did to Jamie, but it isn't anything good.

"Oh, it was bad", he said. I shudder. "I told you, you have to learn how to shield your thoughts. Let me show you.

He stands up. He walks to a drawer that was under his bed. I'm surprised when he takes out a crystal globe. He sits back to bed.

"Take a look at this globe", he gives it to me. It's cold In the touch. But not cold like the Dark Side, but rather cold as ice. "Your thoughts are like water. They flow. Look at this ball, I want you to imagine the same one in your head."

I close my eyes. I do as he says. I imagine a crystal globe inside my head.

"Now put your thoughts inside the globe." When I do he sais: "Think about something, a memory, or anything."

I think of a song that mom used to sing me when I was little. I feel a rush inside my head and I assume that it is Father trying to read my mind.

"Good. You have blocked me", he stands up from the bed and goes into the wardrobe. he comes back with a jewellery box. 

He opens it and I see a beautiful silver-blue necklace

"Turn around", I shiver as cold metal touches my skin. "A beautiful jewellery, for a beautiful princess. The crystal can be used in building a lightsaber."

"I have to ask you something", I say, still a bit worried.

"Yes", he sais.

"When I was little I had this imaginary friend. I remember that I had him but I don't remember how he looks or sounds. I only remember that he had disappeared after mom took me to meet grandfather", I explain.

"And you think that I have something to do with it", he looks like he knows what I'm talking about.

"It wouldn't surprise me", I answer.

He nods and stands up. He goes to the wardrobe. About two minutes later he comes back with the last thing I would expect him to have. A guitar like one I have back home on Hosnian Prime, though this one looked much older. 

He sits on the edge of a bed. And then another unpredictable thing happens. He starts playing the instrument and singing.

_Remember me_

_Though I have to say goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Don't let it make you cry_

_For even if I'm far away_

_I hold you in my heart_

_I sing a secret song to you_

_Each night we are apart_

_Remember me_

_Though I have to travel far_

_Remember me_

_Each time you hear a sad guitar_

_Know that I'm with you_

_The only way that I can be_

_Until you're in my arms again_

_Remember me_

I sing the part of the second stanza. I don't know how, but I remember the song. It is like a long-forgotten memory. One single tear escapes my eye. Father approaches me. He wipes away the tear.

"Never let anyone see you cry. Then they'll know how to hurt you", I nod. "Good. Now I need you to tell me something. Did you ever use the Force?"

"I don't think I ever did it. Not willingly at least", I answer.

"But you did it, right", I nod. "What did you do?"

"There was this girl in school, Jul. She was one of those popular girls. Her parents are working closely with Banking clan, so she was rich as well. And she was smart. The second-best in the class", he smirked on that, realizing that I'm on top of my class. "It was before last years final exams. The person with the best score would go to summer school on Naboo. It was only for the best students so money wouldn't have helped Jul."

"She wanted to go so much that she, with a group of her 'friends' had locked me into janitor's cabinet. I got into the classroom just in time for the exam. I remember look on her face when she saw me. I got to my place, but I couldn't yet focus on the test. I was focused on Jul. All of a sudden, blood started trickling from her nose, and then from her ears. Then she fell unconscious to the floor. I never saw her after that day. I was lucky that I go to school with a different name", I explain.

"You used the Force out of anger", he explains. "Anger can be a powerful weapon, however acting of pure rage can render much destruction. You'll need to learn how to control it. Jedi would tell you to meditate, to clear your head and be in peace, but I'll tell you this. _Peace is a lie. There is only Passion. Through Passion, I gain Strength. Through Strength, I gain Power. Through Power, I gain Victory. Through Victory my chains are Broken. The Force shall free me_ ", I again feel coldness. "This is the code of Sith. I want you to learn this mantra since the whole philosophy of the Sith is based on it."

I nod. Is this the training I had for this morning.

"Go to your room, Avaris. I will have you sent scrolls and books with Sith knowledge. I want you to study from them."

"I don't know how to get to my room. I don't know this part of a ship very well."

"Wery well", he reaches for the coming that was at his belt. "Lieutenant Hux, you'll have to escort Princess Avaris to her quarters."

A 'Yes, Sir' was heard from the comlink. "May I ask what is so special about this Lieutenant Hux so he always escorts me?", I ask.

"His father is one of my most trusted Generals. The boy was raised to believe in our cause", he explains. I exit the room to see that Lieutenant is there waiting.

"My Lady", he bows and then escorts me through the ship. About halfway through he pushes me to a maintenance hallway.

"Who are you?", he asks as he pushes me to the wall placing his arms on my shoulders. He is taller than me and I can't escape his hold. So much for the faith my father places in him.

"You know exactly who I am and what I can do, so I suggest you to just perform for duty Lieutenant", I try to keep my composure.

"Avaris Skywalker died neonatal death when Lady Jade gave premature birth. So who are you?", he almost spits in my face.

"Listen, I don't know what you have been told but I am Avaris Ilka Skywalker and I can call my father, and when he comes here, you would wish that you have never been born", I snap. I see him moving his right hand, either to slap me or to take his blaster. I grab it.

I am pulled into a vision. It seems that this is Hux's memory. I can see a red-haired boy about my age curled next to the wall. He was crying.

"Men don't cry, Armitage", I can hear a harsh voice of man approaching the boy. The man is tall, also red-haired, and is holding a belt in his hand.

"No, Father, please don't", Armitage cried out. The last thing I see before the vision becomes blurry is a belt hitting the boy on his arm.

I am once again in the maintenance hall with Hux. He is sweating. I believe that he had seen the vision too. We stare at each other for a moment, and then he moves away from me.

"My apologies, Princess Avaris. Please let me escort you to your quarters."

After that, we don't speak a word while he is taking me back to my quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Avaris' ability to dream other's memories? And what about Filius' awkward personality?  
> And did you like the ending with a little argument with Hux? In a very distant chapter of this story, he will play a significant role. See you next time, and until Yup, another whole chapter from Avaris' POV. I just like to put my girl in nasty situations.


	10. Maroon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Avaris' birthday

Avaris' POV

It's been two months, one week and four days since my life had turned upside down. Since then, I have become known as Princess Avaris, a lost child of Emperor Filius, that had returned to its rightful home.

Father trains me in the ways of the dark side every morning. In the evening I have physical training. Unfortunately, not with Jamie. I don't even see him that often. I meet him only in the hallway, and even then, he seems to ignore me.

I'm training with Phasma. She is a few years older than me. She doesn't have the Force, but she is an amazing fighter. Sometimes, the father takes over the training and then I have lightsaber practice. Father wants me to learn various techniques but for now, we are focusing on Form IV since I have learned the basics of Form I with ease. I don't yet have my lightsaber, but I will build it soon. When I'm not training, I'm studying Sith lore and politics.

I have also learned that the ship we're in is called _Starfall_.

So, why is this day so special. Well, today is my birthday. I don't have training today, so I can sleep a bit longer.

When I finally decide to wake up I see a dress stand with a gorgeous maroon gown on it.

There is a note on the desk. It's written, rather than recorded on the holo-projector.

_Avaris,_

_By now you must have realized that I don't have a very happy life. However, this day is special. It is your birthday. On this day fifteen years ago I held a beautiful baby in my arms. Now, after all these years I see a beautiful young woman. I have done horrible things in my life, but you... You are probably the best thing that had ever happened to me._

_Your Father._

Does he mean all of that? Something in me tells me that what he says is true. Well, tonight is supposed to be my big night. I have to be ready by 1900 hours. Now it's only 0900 so I have 10 hours to fill with something.

A droid brings in a tray with my breakfast. I move for him to put it on the desk. He walks out off my room not saying a word. Or, well, buzzing one.

TIME SKIP

still Avaris' POV

It's 1700 and I just got out of the shower. I dry my hair. Father said I should just curl my hair so no problem in that. After that, I put some bright red eyeshadow, lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner. I take one last look at the dress before I put it on. I find similar maroon heels in the wardrobe and a pair of satin gloves.

It's 1830 when I hear someone in front of my door. Soon after father enters. He looks at me like I have never seen him before.

"Are you ready?", he asks, his voice almost trembling. I nod. He approaches me. He reached out and I put my hand under his. He leads me to the throne room.

As we enter, all of the officers turn to bow to us. Well, more to my father than to me, since many still think that I am a fraud. All the man are wearing formal black suits. Women are either in black or dark grey formal dresses, except Phasma who also has her chrome shoulder pads over a grey dress.

The music starts playing as father and I go to the back of the room. Some officers start dancing. Father sits on the throne. I stand up beside him.

"You don't have to stand here the whole night. It is your birthday. Go dance, have fun", father says from the throne. I nod and I step down to go to see if I can talk to someone.

I find Armitage in the corner of the room. I decided to approach him. In these two months, we have become quite friends. Well, as much that is possible since we don't talk a lot about our past. I spend most of the night with him.

Then Jamie approaches us. He is also wearing a black suit, however, this one more elegant than the others', and has black gloves. Armitage makes a slight bow.

"Avaris, would you join me for a dance?", he asks me. So, he doesn't talk to me for two months and now he invites me for a dance.

"Of, course", I take his hand and he leads me to the podium. We start dancing some slow waltz. "Did Father make you do this?", I ask.

"Why do you think that?", he replies.

"You don't talk to me in months and then you ask me for dance", I explain.

"I didn't talk to you because Father wouldn't allow it."

"And you invited me to dance why?"

"In three days Father will send an armada to conquer Coruscant", he leans closer and whispers in my ear. "The rest of your family is there", he says.

"What?", I almost gasp.

"He wants to start a war. To retake the galaxy."

"Yeah, I think I have realized that. What do we do?", I ask.

"I get you out of here and you warn The New Republic", he murmurs even quieter.

I back away from him, but continue dancing. "Why?", I simply say.

"I don't want him to ruin you as he did to me", he answers. "I want you to be happier, and here you can only become alone and a monster", as music goes he spins me and my head is at his chest. "I might don't know you as much as I would want to, but I love you, little sister."

I shiver. I did certainly not expect him to say it this direct. I didn't expect him to love me at all. The music ends. All people turn towards father. He stands up from the throne and starts his speech.

"Today we don't just celebrate the birthday of my daughter Avaris. We celebrate the beginning of a new era", the words echo through the hall. "In three days the first of our dreadnoughts will be ready. We march to Coruscant, and when the galaxy is under our control there will be peace."

People start cheering. Jamie leans and tells me: "It's now or never. You can go save the galaxy, or destroy it with him."

I should take his hand immediately. To go back to Mom and Ben and to save the Galaxy. But still, if I go, the next time I will see Father will be on the battlefield. And I'm scared of that.

Jamie offers his hand, his mechanical one, to me. I do hesitate but I take it. I look up at him and nod. We are in the back of the podium and as people don't watch, we sneak out.

As soon as we are out of the throne room, I throw off my heels.

"This way", Jamie says.

"The hangar is that way", I shout at him.

"They would never let you fly away in a regular TIE. And you need to get out of that dress, maroon isn't your color."

We run through _Starfall_ for a while and my feet already hurt. We reach the laundry room and enter. Jamie finds me a black top, grey pants and black boots. I find a rubber band and make a ponytail. When I'm ready we continue running to a private hangar. We come to an elevator.

"What next?", I ask.

"You save the Galaxy", he answers.

"And what about you."

"I didn't get to that part yet."

"Come with me", I suggest.

"I can't"

"Why?", we came this far, he can't give up now.

"He will find us", he turns around as if he doesn't want to talk to me about that.

"He will find us anyway. You don't have to serve him any longer. If you stay now, I... He will hurt you, more than he ever did."

"He can't hurt me. I don't feel pain anymore."

"Come with me", I take his hands in mine, "To Mom, to the rest of our family that I know will love you as much as I do."

"You l-love me?", he asks, his voice almost trembling.

"I do, big brother", he hugs me and I hug him back.

I wish that this moment could last forever. The elevator stops. When the doors open we see Father standing there with his crimson lightsaber ignited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a cliff-hanger for u guys


	11. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avaris runs away

Avaris' POV

"Now now, Vary, it is not very polite to leave your party", Father says, his golden gaze making a shiver run down my spine. "You can go back to your room, and no punishment will come to you, and your brother might be awake to see the invasion. Or you can continue with this ridiculous charade, so the next time you see your brother will be at his funeral."

I don't have to look at Jamie to know that he is shocked as much as I am. Would Father go that far that would kill his son? I know that he hurts Jamie worse than I could imagine, but killing him?

"We are not afraid of you", Jamie declares. I see his hand reaching for his lightsaber.

"You are yet to become", Father raises his left hand and sparks of white and blue lightning erupt from it. Jamie ignites his saber and deflects the lightning. I can see his lightsaber for the first time. The hilt is black and curved, and the blade is dark orange, almost like bronze. I see another saber flying to his right hand, since he is left-handed, and another blade appears.

"Stay behind me", he says and he lunges at Father. Father stops shooting lightning and raises his saber to block Jamie's attack. With his second saber, Jamie swings low for Father's legs, but older Sith jumps in time. As Father lands back on the floor, he uses the Force to push Jamie away.

"C'mon, Lord Theron. I have taught you better than that", Father says with that awful smirk that I hate.

"That is not my name", Jamie jumps into the air towards Father.

I feel like I should enter the duel, but I don't have a lightsaber, and even if I had one, I'm not sure how could I fight Father. The one to the left, I hear a voice in my head. It's Jamie's. I see a black TIE silencer. I sprint towards it, ignoring two Siths fighting. I enter the TIE when I suddenly feel coldness. I turn to Father and Jamie and see the worst thing possible. Jamie is at his knees. His lightsabers missing. They are turned towards me. Father holds his lightsaber at Jamie's throat. He is also holding locks of Jamie's long hair.

Through the window of the TIE, I can see obvious fear in Jamie's eyes. He must have been in similar situations before, but never was his life in risk.

"You can try to escape, Avaris. But could you live with the knowledge that you could have saved your brother?", I stop for a bit. I can't have Jamie's blood on my hands.

"Go", Jamie shouts. Father pulls his hair even more.

A tear escapes my eye. If he does kill Jamie I will avenge him. I start flipping the switches and once the engines are on, I start flying away from _Starfall_. I exit the hangar when I feel a sudden pull. I realize that TIE isn't moving. Father must be using the Force to hold me in the place. That must mean that he had let go of Jamie. I push all of the buttons in time and I jump into the hyperspace- destination Coruscant.

Anakin's POV

I am on Coruscant after fifteen years. In the apartment on the top floor of _500 Republica_. The one where Padmé and I used to live before twins were born.

I am meditating on the balcony. I feel a vergence. Avaris. She is... Free. Luke used to block my influence on her, but now I can feel her as bright as I could when she was born. She must have escaped.

She is such a smart girl. I remember the first time I saw her. Mara had just run away from Luke. She surrendered to the New Republic on Corellia. It took some time to clean Mara's dossier but Leia's connections in the Senate, and maybe one or two mind tricks, fixed that.

Avaris' POV

I exit the hyperspace not that close to Coruscant. I want to have little time to clear my head. I don't know what will happen when I land.

First, I have to find mom and grandfather. I have to tell them about the attack. Although, I am not sure that anyone will believe me. The galaxy had just found peace and I'm not sure people are ready for another war.

And what about Jamie? I'm sure that Father didn't kill him. I can feel that Jamie is still alive, although for how long, I am not sure. I will rescue him as soon as I can.

I see an enormous city-giant in front of me. I have never been on Coruscant before, but I assume that it is similar to Hosnian Prime. I am close to the atmosphere when the control centre contacts me.

"Unidentified TIE silencer, you have entered into the space of The New Republic. Turn around or we will be forced to shoot at you", the operator calls out.

"This is Avaris Skywalker. I have fled Emperor Filius' imprisonment. I must reach my grandfather Anakin Skywalker", I try to explain.

"Unidentified TIE silencer, you have entered into the space of The New Republic. Turn around or we will be forced to shoot at you", then it hits me. It is a droid.

I enter the atmosphere. Radio silence. I can see the old Senate building, old Jedi Temple, and the famous _500 Republica_. Wait, they are there. I feel two familiar Force signatures on the top floor of the building. One of them is so bright, brighter than mine. It must be Grandfather.

The other one is also bright, but much younger. Ben. Mom, Aunt Leia and Uncle Han must be somewhere in town. And then I realize that an energy torpedo is coming towards me. I am not fast enough, so it hits the left-wing and sends me falling towards Jedi Temple.

Ben's POV

I am with Grandfather in the old apartment on the top floor of 500 Republica. Mom, Dad and Aunt Mara are in town buying groceries.

Grandfather has been meditating for quite some time. For nearly 14 hours to be precise. I go to the kitchen and pick up some fruit and bread. I mean, even Jedi have to eat. I go to him on the balcony.

"You can sit here", he gestures with his hand. I sit next to him.

"I brought you some food", I give him the tray.

"Thank you", he takes it but puts it next to him and turns to face me. He wants to say something but we are interrupted by a crashing TIE fighter. Grandfather's face becomes pale as if he had seen a ghost.

"She is in there", I turn towards him.

"What!?"

"Avaris. Hurry up I'll tell you in the way", he rises up and storms towards the speeder and I follow.

Filius' POV

Avaris had escaped. That little slut dared disobey me. She must have already informed The New Republic about the invasion. I gave her everything and she still betrayed me. Much like her mother.

Though, I am surprised that she was willing to sacrifice her brother. I didn't expect it from her.

Of course, I didn't kill him. I probably should have. He was weak and he deserved to die. But I have other plans for him.

I enter the interrogation room where his arms and legs are strapped in a chair.

"After all those years, you still haven't learned your place", I say.

"My place is by my family and that you are not", stupid boy. I slap him, as I did countless times.

"Weak, like your mother", I tell him.

"My mother is strong. She protected my little sister from you", he opposed. I sighed.

"You really don't know when to stop. You would be punished for that."

"You can't hurt me anymore. I've been through hell under your training. Pain is just a memory."

"I know", the machinery starts fixing around his head. "That is why this time I have a different approach."

"You are gonna brainwashed me like one of your stormtroopers?", he sarcastically asked.

"Yes", I whisper in his ear. "Though, if I hear you screaming, the pain will only increase."

"You won't get that pleasure", he said. I smirk and put a gag in his mouth.

"Proceed, Commander", I say exciting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, another chapter completed. This one was a little slower but the next one will have much more action and angst.  
> And I just had to make Jamie's story even closer to Bucky's.  
> Also, next chapter might come out in about two weeks


	12. Recovery and Sith secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara finally showing up, Anakin having some PTSD, Filius being bad father, and Jamie becoming more like Bucky.

Avaris' POV

Dum, dum, dum

The first thing I feel is a beat of my heart in my ear. I have to stop waking up in unknown places. But wait, I crashed, didn't I? The next thing that comes back is the smell. It smells like bacta. I try to open my eyes but eyelids wouldn't move. I try once again but as I open them, a burst of light makes me close them again.

I hear someone moving in the room. They must have seen me moving.

"Avaris", I hear the beautiful voice of a person that I have known my whole life. I make myself open eyes. I turn my head slightly to the left and there is...

"Mom", the red-haired woman rushes and hugs me. I start crying. I was thinking of Mom every day since Father took me. But now she is here.

She cups my face in her hands. Her green eyes are tired and there are bags under her eyes. She mustn't have slept well these two months.

"My big girl", she always called me like that, even when I was a little child. Now I hug her. "Noone will ever hurt you, little Tooka", she whispers in my ear.

"I missed you so much, Mom."

"I know sweetie. It will all be good again."

"May I ask you something?", I question.

She nods. "When you left Father, Why didn't you took Jamie too?", I ask.

She turns away, takes a deep breath, and explains: "Your Father wasn't always the man he is today. We were young, and even though we were both Sith, we loved each other. When Jamie was born, it was the best day of our lives. When we were forced into exile something in your father had hanged. And when you were born, I haven't seen love in his eyes. I saw greed. He saw you not as his daughter, but as someone who he could use as a weapon."

"But now he is using Jamie as one", I explain. Mom's eyes become teary again.

"What have I done? I left my baby boy behind in my selfishness." She was always very strong. This is maybe the first time that she isn't crying joy tears.

"You didn't...", I try to help.

"But I did, Avaris. In days after your birth, my hormones were running crazy. So I took you, not even looking back for Jamie, and run away."

I place her head on my shoulder. I start making little circles on her back to soothe her.

"We shouldn't talk about me. You have been here for a day and the others want to see you as well."

I nod and mom helps me get up. My hospital robes are a bit wet from sweat. As we exit the hospital room we are in a waiting room with only three people in it. Aunt Leia, Uncle Han, and...

"Avaris", Ben stands up from his seat and rushes towards me and hugs me. I almost lose my feet by the speed he lunged at me. "I taught I'll never see you again."

"That makes two of us", I put a hand at the back of his head, pull it, and place mu forehead on his. I pull off from embrace and hurry to Aunt Leia and hug her as well, and then I did the same for Uncle Han.

I turn to mom and smile as I, for the first time in months I feel a true family love.

"Wait, where is grandfather?", I ask.

Mom gestures for the hospital patio and says: "He is waiting for you."

Anakin's POV

I am meditating on a patio just in front of Avaris' hospital room. After she was shot down, Ben and I went to the crash site and I took her from the fallen TIE. She didn't have a single fracture, just a few bruises, and cuts.

"Grandfather", I hear a voice calling me. At first, I taught it was Ben, but the voice is too gentle. I get up and turn to see...

"Avaris", I walk to her and she runs into my hug. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Yeah, me too", she said.

"Listen, Avaris I'm sorry ..."

"That you lied about my Father. Yeah, I taught you'll say that."

"I am sorry. We should have told you earlier. We were afraid that you would..."

"What, turn to the dark side? The only reason I did join him now was to save my friends, and even then I didn't fall." I am shocked to hear this, but I know that she, like every other Skywalker, would do anything to help people she cared about.

"Well, it was hard not knowing what is happening with you. No one slept well, especially Mara."

"I am here now, so everyone can relax."

"If only that were the case", I turn to a small bench and tell Avaris to sit.

"Have your father ever told you the story of Sith Lord Darth Vader," I ask her.

"No, I don't think so." I sigh.

"Lord Vader was once a prominent Jedi Knight. But he met a beautiful Senator, and they fall in love. They married in secret. She got pregnant, and Vader had a vision of her dying in childbirth. That is why I fell," I explain.

"You?", she almost shouts. "You were a Sith."

"Yes, but just listen to me. I loved Padme so much and I couldn't lose her. By that time, I already lost my mother and my Padawan left the Order. I couldn't lose your grandmother as well. I didn't tell anyone about my nightmares accept ... Sidious."

"Who?"

"Palpatine. He was secretly the Sith Lord who played both sides in the Clone Wars. He befriended me when I was a little boy. Little did I know that he was just grooming me into his apprentice. He promised to teach me how to save Padme from dying. I betrayed the Jedi." I am holding back tears.

"But you are Anakin Skywalker. The hero of the Rebel Alliance. You are rebuilding the Jedi Order. And..."

"I destroyed the Jedi Order." I nearly scream at her. "Once there were ten thousand Jedi in the whole galaxy. Now there are less than a dozen of us. I still remember marching towards the Jedi Temple with 501' st. I remember the face of every Jedi I killed. Masters, Knights, and lastly Padawans and Younglings. Many of them were younger than you and Ben are. I killed the room full of frightened children.

Then I went to Mustafar. I killed the Separatist council, ending the Clone Wars. But Padme followed me. My Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi came with her. I assumed that Padme brought him to kill me. I choked her, the woman I wanted to save. Obi-Wan and I fought. And then he said: Anakin, Palpatine manipulated you. He made you do horrible things for what? False promises of cheating death. Don't you think that thousands of years worth of Jedi knowledge can't have anything that can help you save Padme? If you wanted to learn you should have just asked me, you know I would help.

After that, I was unsure of what to do. But I realized one thing. Palpatine lied to me. He did not care whether Padme lived or died. He just needed me. So I came back from the dark side. Padme needed urgent medical attention. We brought her to the nearest medical facility where she gave birth to your father and aunt. She died after that. We decided that the twins should be separated. Leia was taken with Bail Organa to Alderaan. Luke to my step-brother on Tatooine where Obi-Wan would watch over him.

But seven years later Inquisitors found him. They killed Obi-Wan and took your father to the Emperor. I didn't know what happened to my son until Bespin."

As I finish my story Avaris turns towards me.

"I'm sorry that that happened. I just never knew the whole story and now secrets about myself that I didn't want to know," she says.

"I understand. Is there something else you want to talk about?"

She gasps as if she remembered something. "The attack!" she shouts.

"What attack?"

"Father, he is sending a fleet to conquer Coruscant, and then the rest of the galaxy."

I look at her with shock. Of course Luke would want to take over the galaxy.

I grab her shoulders in panic. "Avaris, when will he attack?"

"Tomorrow," she says.

"Wait here," I tell her as I run back into the hospital. We have to inform the Chancellor and to prepare defense systems.

Filius' POV

I go to Jamie after nearly a day of constant torture and brainwashing. Stupid boy is going to be more obedient as ever. When I come to him bags under his eyes are as big as ever. He looks awful. I approach him. His eyes are dull but focused.

"Lord Theron," I start.

"Yes, Master."

"You will bring me Avaris Skywalker. Lethal force allowed. But I want her alive."

"Yes, Master."

I release him from reconditioning chair and hand him his lightsabers. Avaris will be my princess again, whether she wants it or not.


	13. First Duel and Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avaris and Jamie have sibling rivalry

Avaris' POV

It's my first time in 500 Republica apartment that my grandparents lived in. I'll sleep in one of two guest bedrooms. Right before I turn off the lights to bed, Grandfather comes to me.

"You awake?

"Uhm, yeah."

He sits on my bed beside me and takes something from his belt. It's a lightsaber different than Grandfather's. It's thinner, with more black, and it's a little longer.

"This lightsaber was my Master's. As you know, he once saved me, so if something happens to you, he will be there to protect you."

I'm soo sleepy that I just nod and take the weapon from his hand. He leaves the room and I put the saber on my nightstand. I fall asleep soon after.

A few hours pass and I wake up. Someone is in my room. As I'm lying on the edge of the bed, I quickly grab the lightsaber from the stand, but I don't ignite it.

"Hello," I say. I hear rumbling in the dark corner of my room. I prepare to turn my lightsaber when it gets snatched from my hands and lands in a black gloved hand.

The mysterious figure steps out os shadow. He's glaring at me with Sith yellow eyes.

"No," I try to say but he hits me in the head with the hilt of Kenobi's lightsaber and I stumble back. He puts his right hand over my mouth. He takes a piece of cloth from his pocket and puts it in my mouth so I couldn't scream. He throws me over his shoulder. Then, he uses the Force to break windows, which sets the alarms on. He mutters something that sounded like an Outer Rim swear and jumps thru the broken window.

He lands somewhat gracefully and starts walking relatively slow. My hands and legs aren't tied up. I use that mistake of his and swing my leg and kick him where it hurts the most.

As I expected, he winces from the pain and bends over. I can now touch the floor with my legs. I instantly push him away from me. I call Kenobi's lightsaber from his belt and ignite it. For the first time, I can see him. Though, I would recognize him anywhere.

"Jamie?" I say, my voice trembling. What did Father do to him?

"It's Theron," He takes his lightsabers and ignites them. He starts circling me. I hold Kenobi's lightsaber as if my life depends on it, which, as I now realize, does.

I hold the saber in a defensive stance. He makes the first attack. I don't know his fighting style very well, but somehow, I can defend myself. His attacks are strong and rough. He fights like a solider. I have to watch carefully for two orange blades. I hope that Mom or Grandfather will come to help me soon.

Police droids start coming, probably to try to stop the battle. Jamie pushes all of them away with the Force. He then turns towards me and lifts me with the Force. He throws me into the wall, near the place where broken droids lie. Somehow, I drop Kenobi's lightsaber. I see the saber a few meters away. I try to reach it, but Jamie sees me and stabs me thru my right shoulder.

I feel like my whole right arm is burning. Will I lose an arm? I thought that only Skywalker boys lose arms.

Jamie deactivates his sabers and puts them back on his belt. He takes the cuffs, probably realizing his previous mistake.

Just now I realize that I fell on something hard. I put my left hand behind me to find a taser. He grabs my injured right arm and pulls me up. I use that moment to turn the taser on and taser him in the head. He lets go of me and after a few seconds, he falls to the ground unconscious. I hear more sirens in the distance and then fall to the ground exhausted by the fight.

A few hours later I come out of the bacta tank. My arm still hurts a bit, and I will have a scar on my shoulder. Aunt Leia, Uncle Han, and Grandfather went to prepare defense systems for when the attack comes and Mom and Ben stayed with me.

"Mom," I ask "is Jamie alright?"

"You should see for yourself," she says as she and Ben help me get up.

We walk for a bit to another part of the hospital. This part is much more guarded. We stop in front of Jamie's room.

"Miss Jade," doctor, a blue-skinned Twi'lek man approaches us. "You shouldn't go in there. He is unstable. We are not sure what can happen if he wakes up."

"If he wakes up?" I ask.

"We are not sure in what state his mind is. He had severe brain damage from earlier. He might have amnesia." The doctor explains.

Mom looks disturbed, but she acts strong. "Thank you, Doctor, but this is something Avaris must do." The doctor nodded and left.

"What about you?" I ask her.

"If he wakes up, I think he would be happier to see you," she explains.

I nod and enter the room. Jamie is restrained to the medical table. His left arm is missing, probably a precautionary measure. I sit in a chair next to his bed.

His hair is all messy and his skin looks even paler in the white hospital room. For some reason, I decide to talk to him.

"Hey, Jamie. I guess that you don't hear this. Still, I need to talk to you. It might seem stupid to talk to the person that won't hear you. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know that you didn't want to fight me. I don't know what Father did to you. And I'm afraid that what I did made it even worse. You might not wake up again and it would be my fault." I start crying. "You might stay like this forever and I wouldn't know even basic things about you. Like when is your birthday, or what is your favorite color."

I think that I have never cried as much as I do now. Maybe I never had a reason.

"My birthday is exactly four months after yours. My favorite color is green," he says as he slowly wakes up. I stop sobbing and he turns his head towards me. "Hey, Sis."

I nearly fall out of my chair. I run to him and hug him. He would probably hug me back if his right arm wasn't restrained. "I thought that you are done for, " I say between sobs.

"It takes more than some shocks to kill me," he says. "How's your arm?" he asks.

"Better than yours," I say and he starts chuckling. I take off the cuffs so he could sit properly. I turn my head towards the door. "Wait here." I open the door of the room and call Mom and Ben inside.

It felt like time had stopped. Mom and Jamie reunite after fifteen whole years.

"Mom," Jamie says with years in his eyes. She runs to him and they hug. She gives him one of those hugs she used to give me whenever I would fall and scratch my knee.

"It's okay, " she says. "I'm here now." They are just holding each other like that for about two minutes and neither Ben nor I want to stop them.

Jamie must have seen Ben just now because he asks him: "And you are?"

"I'm Ben Solo. We're cousins." Ben says.

"Nice to meet you, " Ben approaches him and they shake hands.

After that, we find Jamie some clothes and leave the hospital. We go back to 500 Republica. Ben, Jamie, and I should be there during the attack.

When we enter the apartment, Grandfather, Aunt Leia, and Uncle Han are waiting for us. There is silence since no one really knows what to say. Others meet Jamie and he is given a new arm. He and Grandfather go to put in on Jamie's metallic shoulder. Ben and I have breakfast.

A few hours later, I see various ships coming out of hyperspace. They must be part of the New Republic fleet sent to defend Coruscant. The attack is predicted to be in about seven hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes another chapter. One of my favorites by now. I know that I haven't touched a lot into Avaris/Jamie duel, but I'm bad at writing action scenes.  
> Also, I have mentioned several times in the story that Padme and Anakin's apartment is in 500 Republica. However, it isn't. I don't know if the real building where the apartment is has a name, so let's just say that it's in 500 Republica


	14. Battle on Coruscant (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boss battle just around the corner.

Filius' POV

My son hasn't returned yet. He must have been captured. Or worse. I believe that somehow he broke free of my brainwashing. That could be a problem. I used to have leverage over Avaris, but now, it could be difficult. Now I have to fight alone.

Earlier I wanted Avaris to like me and the life that I was giving her. Now, I must have her on my side whether she wants it or not. She is my daughter and she must do as I say. If she doesn't want to comply I will make her. If I must, I will use her mother and brother to keep her in order. 

Or maybe I'll make Mara another child that would be obedient. A brother or sister for my rebellious children.

But now, I have to prepare for the invasion. My scouts told me that a fleet is forming above Coruscant. I believe that Avaris was the one that told them about the attack. It would have been easier if no defense was prepared. I don't want to have to punish Avaris. But snitches get stitches.

Beside _Starfall,_ there will be eight other Star Destroyers and one Dreadnought. 

Avaris' POV

About an hour until the attack. The civilian population is already in public shelters. For some reason, both of Laura's parents are required for their military experience, so she is also staying with us. She told us that Poe, who turned eighteen a few weeks ago, will be in one of the X-wings defending Coruscant.

I don't know much about the fleet that will defend Coruscant but I'm sure that it will, like the Rebel fleet before it, be based on small ships and frigates. Grandfather and Mom will face Father, Aunt Leia is in one of the capital ships in the orbit, and Uncle Han will lead the fleet with Uncle Chewy from the _Millenium Falcon_.

Ben, Jamie, Laura, and I are in the apartment waiting for the attack.

"So I just realized something," Laura said.

"What?" I ask.

"We are all some sort of royalty," she explains.

We all look at each other and start giggling. 

"What is your favorite animal?" I ask.

"Well, I'll say fathiers," Laura replies.

"Nice," Jamie says, "For me they are rathtars."

"What's a rathtar?" I ask.

"They are like Sarlaccs, but smaller, faster, and hunt in packs."

"That sounds scary," Laura says. If I didn't know her better, I would say that she is flirting with Jamie.

"Yeah, dad told me about the Trillia massacre." Ben interrupts.

"What about you two?"Jamie asks.

"I like crystal butterflies", Ben says and Laura and I start laughing.

"What's so funny about it?" Jamie asks.

"When he was four, Ben snuck on the _Falcon_ with Uncle Han and Uncle Chewy. They had some crazy adventure." I explain.

"Yeah, the crazy adventure where crystal butterflies carried him on their backs," Laura adds.

"But it _did_ happen. Ask dad," he whines. 

"Sure, bug hunter," I add and Ben throws a pillow at me. We all have an amazing laugh. 

The laughter dies soon as we hear the battle beginning. We run to the balcony, which was defended by an invisible barrier. We see the battle beginning in the sky and some troop carriers landing on the other side of the city.

We go back inside. Laura, Ben, and I sit back on our seats but Jamie continues walking to the door.

"Where are you-" I try to say but he raises his hand, telling me to be quiet. He stands near the door and opens them with the Force. As I didn't expect, seven death troopers in black armor enter the apartment. 

Jamie wasted no time to punch one of them with his new mechanic arm. Ben reached for his blaster. Laura obviously had a hidden dagger in her sleeve. I must be the only one without a weapon, so I run to the kitchen to take a knife.

One trooper runs towards me. I grab the big kitchen knife, but he grabs me from behind. He holds me and is trying to subdue me. However, I stab him in the elbow with the knife and he lets go of me. I turn and stab him once more in the neck. He falls to the ground dead.

I see that the others fought off as well. Jamie took town three troopers, Ben shoot two, and Laura stabbed one. We all look at each other. We know that if we stay here, more of them will come. 

We quickly go to our rooms and change our clothes, so we could go out and fight. Jamie dresses in his old clothes. Ben's clothes are similar to Uncle Han's but with maroon red pants. Laura dresses in clothes similar to those that Aunt Leia wore during her time in the Rebellion. And I find Mom's black jumpsuit with sleeves. 

Jamie, Laura, and I take blasters from dead troopers. We exit the apartment. We see other people running through the building. 

"We have to find a speeder and get to the command center", Jamie tells us.

We find a landing pad and two speeders. Unfortunately, two squads of stormtroopers are waiting for us. We find the cover and try to shoot them down. Jamie is the best shooter of all of us, but also most of the fire is directed at him. I don't know how much more we can hold on.

Suddenly, all fire stops as someone jumps in to help us. I turn to see a female figure wielding a purple lightsaber. She is cutting troopers one by one.

I look at Jamie. For some reason, he looks at the woman as if he had seen her before. Or, he looks kinda dumbfounded because he was nearly shot in the head.

She takes down the rest of the troopers and then she turns towards us. She looks at Jamie and for a second I think that she regrets her decision to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter over. The battle will continue for the next two chapters. 
> 
> My friend Lena is posting a story called Descendent of Kenobi on Wattpad. Our stories are connected and are happening in the same AU. https://www.wattpad.com/917796426-descendent-of-kenobi-chapter-1-the-beggining


	15. Battle on Coruscant (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow transition

Avaris' POV

The woman, who might be a year older than Jamie, rises her lightsaber. She throws it towards us. We all duck in time. We look at her with angry and confused looks.

"Don't take it personally, I was aiming at him," she points towards Jamie. We have to duck again as her saber returns to her, like a boomerang. She raises her saber, and Jamie his   
blaster.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah," I say as I step in front of Jamie, waving my hands. Jamie lovers his blaster, with his finger still on the trigger. The woman still holds her saber ignited.

"Look, thanks for saving our buts back there. But why are you trying to kill us now?" I try to reason with her.

"I'm not trying to kill you, but him." She points at Jamie. "You do know that he is a Sith.

"No, he was a Sith. Now he is just Jamie Skywalker." I explain.

"Skywalker?" she asks.

"Yeah, and I'm his sister Avaris Skywalker. Those are Ben Solo and Laura Rentyl." She lovers her lightsaber, but keeps it activated.

"Well, of course, you have to be Skywalkers." She turns off her saber and puts it back on her belt. "Lisa Kenobi." She extends her hand and I shake it.

"If you are a Kenobi, it was meant to happen sometimes." At that moment we hear an explosion. And another. And two more.

"All right, nice meeting you all, but we should go to the command center now," Lisa says and I nod. "And you," she points at Jamie, "don't try anything stupid."

We are running through the city as we are ambushed by more stormtroopers. We fight them off, a bit easier now with Lisa, but soon we find ourselves outgunned. That is until some New Republic soldiers come and help us. The man leading them is about Uncle Han's age with copper hair that starts to get grey and is wielding a double-bladed blue lightsaber.

"Master," Lisa says as she runs tho the man. "500 Republica isn't safe. We need to get to the command center as soon as possible," she explains to her master.

Her Master tells us to go and we somehow make it to the command center.

Anakin's POV

Cal just informed me that he found the kids. They should be on their way here. I suppose that something had happened in the apartment, so they decided to come here.

As for the battle on the ground, there are two fronts and we are holding good. In space, however, our fleet is having a hard time holding up with Empire's. I twist that I'm on one of the fronts, or flying in X-wing. But I guess that I have to save my strength to fight with Luke later.

Soon I feel few powerful Force signatures approaching the command center. 

"What's going on?" I ask as hey enter. With them is a tall blonde girl that I've never seen. Although, she seems familiar. 

"500 Republica isn't safe. We needed to get here." this new girl replied.

"And who are you?" I ask.

"She jumped in and helped us when we were attacked," Avaris explains.

"Yeah, and kinda tried to kill me after that," Jamie said, a bit louder.

"That's nothing surprising," Mara says as she approaches us.

"That's not true, mom!" Jamie whines.

"Let me guess, he captured your Master or something like that."

"Exactly. Anyways, uh it's a pleasure to meet you, Master Skywalker. My name is Lisa Kenobi." So that is why she seems so familiar.

"So you're... Obi-Wan's granddaughter?"

"That's right." So I was right. Obi-Wan and Duchess Satine were together.

"I see, you're the Padawan that Cal was talking about."

The room falls into silence. Lisa looks petrified. Something dark happened.

"Sir, the army reached the western front! They are led by Filius himself!"

Avaris' POV

We are sent into a bunker to hide. Lisa and Jamie entered the last since they probably wanted to go out there and fight. Ben is cleaning Laura's wound that she must have gotten while we were running here.

Lisa and Jamie are talking, which I must say are a bit unexpected. I decide to go talk to Jamie. I see Lisa looking dumbfounded from whatever Jamie said to her.

"Khm," I say as I approach them. Two adults look at me. "Jamie can we talk for a second."

Lisa nods and I'm left with my brother.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" He says.

"I wanted to tell you, whatever happens, whether Father wins or loses, we will stay together. Right?" I turn to him, and he places his hands on my shoulders.

"Avaris, if we go down then we go down together," he says and I hug him. He hugs me back. "I just wish that things were different. That our Father never turned to the Dark Side, and that we lived a normal life."

"Yeah, me too sis'." I look up at him and he says: "I never had a choice. I didn't want to be a Sith, but Father made me. And I believe that he would have cast me aside if you had fallen to the Dark Side."

Then it hits me. "Jamie that's it!"

"What?"

"You said that you never had a choice in becoming a Sith!"

"Thanks for reminding me that."

"Well, neither did Father."

"Avaris..."

"No, he told me that he was just a little boy when that happened. Like you, he was forced to become a Sith."

"I know what you are thinking, Avaris, and it ain't gonna work."

"But it could. It worked for you!"

"Yes, but Father is twice my age and more swelled with the Dark Side than anyone I know."

"Just trust me on this one. Ok?" He turns around and leaves. 

If there is a chance that my Father could be turned from the Dark Side, I'll take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit slow, but the next one includes a boss battle and some more Skywalker family drama.


	16. Battle on Coruscant (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boss Battle we have all been waiting for is finally here

**WARNING- Major character death**

Anakin's POV

Mara and I are going to face Luke. I know I can't kill my son. I couldn't do it years ago, and I can't do it now. The plan is to capture him and put him on trial. Last time I let him go into exile, which I now realize was a mistake.

I hope that two of us can fight him. I am sure that I can't do it on my own. I maybe am stronger than him in the Force, but he is still younger and faster. 

We reach the western front, which is just outside the old Jedi temple. The fire was seized when we arrived. I tell what is left of our troops to retreat. We step on no man's land, and Luke does the same on the other side of the battlefield. He comes moving Cal's dead body. He throws it close to us, all while looking me dead in the eyes.

I remember when he was just a baby, with his soft blue eyes that were just like mine. Now he gives me the cold stare of Vader. Then he turns to Mara.

"Mara, my dear, why are you standing with that traitor?" he says, an evil grin never leaving his face.

"Says the man who brainwashed his son into submission," Mara replies.

"I must say my parenting methods are a bit unusual. Which brings me..." he looks at me again. "Hello, Father."

"Luke," I say trying not to show sadness. "I'm sorry it has come to this."

"Sure you are," he says, sounding like a child. He ignites his lightsaber and says: "Shall we begin."

Mara and I ignite our blades and the battle starts. 

Avaris' POV 

Jamie mumbles something as he was leaving. He goes to Lisa. They talk for a bit. He is probably telling her how stupid my idea is. Why do boys have to be so hard sometimes? I try not to listen to them and focus on myself. Will I try to redeem the most powerful Sith Lord of my time? He is my father. I have to help him. I saved Jamie so why couldn't I save him.

 _Why did you run away, little one?_ I hear Father's voice in my head. I try to block him but he won't go away. _You know that there is no running from me. I will have my family and whether you like it or not, you will be my princess._

I open my eyes. He left. I just realize that I'm sweating. 

Suddenly I hear a loud noise, and the bunker shakes. Jamie and Lise scream: "Run", at about the same time. 

Jamie is leading us far from the command center, right to the western front. He tells Ben and Laura to find a ship and go help our fleet. They leave, and Lisa, Jamie, and I go to fight. 

The Western Front is almost empty. Troops of the Empire went to another front and our troops retreated. Jamie leads us through the abandoned battlefield. We see flashes of red, blue, and purple coming from the stairs of the old Jedi temple.

Jamie suddenly stops and turns to Lisa, as if he doesn't want her to see something. I pass him and see the dead body of Lisa's Master on the ground. I turn to see Jamie blocking Lisa from seeing the body. 

Lisa pushes Jamie away. She sees her Master's body and all color leaves her face. She falls on her knees, eyes focused on her Master, and looks like she is in shock. She just kneels there, barely breathing, like she is in some sort of trance.

I kneel in front of her and put my hands on her face. I try to shake her out of it. I say her name a few times and she wakes up.

"Lisa, I'm sorry, but we have to go," I say as I help her get up. We all run to the Jedi temple, as we see that the battle moved deeper into the temple.

We run into the temple and see Father, Mom, and Grandfather fighting. Father sees us coming and smirks. He had both Mom and Grandfather in the lightsaber lock. He kicks Grandfather's knee, and the older man backs off. He then pushes Mom into a nearby wall and she falls unconscious. 

"No!" Jamie yells, calling Mom's lightsaber into his hand. He lunges at Father, and as he is about to swing the saber at Father. Before that happens, Father outstretches his hand, and Jamie is stopped. 

"Obey," Father said in cold, ordering tone. Jamie winces and tries to resist. 

"No", he flinched. He shook for a few more seconds and then stopped. He turned towards Lisa and me with his eyes closed. He opens his eyes and they are not blue. They're that awful Sith-yellow. 

He lunges at Lisa and she ignites her saber, and they start fighting. Mom is still unconscious, and Father and Grandfather are fighting. As there are no lightsabers left, I choose to shoot at Father with my blaster. I set it for stun.

Stun blast never reached Father. Instead, he redirected it straight at Grandfather's head. Older man falls to the floor.

"Thank you, Avaris. It seems that you want me to win." Father says. "Now come here, my Princess, we have an Empire to rule."

"No. You are wrong, Father. I did not come here to join you. I came here to help you." I say. His looks become sterner.

"I don't know what do you think you are doing, Avaris. I'm offering you the whole Galaxy." I stand strong, looking him dead in the eyes.

I see Grandfather waking up. "I don't want the whole Galaxy. I don't want power or credits. I want to help you."

"Help me? You think you can turn me back from the Dark Side. My Father once tried it, Leia tried it, even little Jamie tried it. Why do you think you can make any difference?"

I can't answer that, because Grandfather wakes up and charges at Father. Father feels this and in one quick swing, he cuts Grandfather across the chest.

"No!" I scream and Force Push Father into another room. I run to Grandfather, who is lying on the floor. 

"Grandfather," I say as I sit beside him, laying his head on my knees. "It's alright, I'll call a medic right now."

"No," he whispers. He looks at the ceiling."My time has come. I'll be with Mom again. And with Obi-Wan," he looks at me again, and adds: "and with Padme." He raises his hand slowly and gives me his lightsaber. 

Final words of Hero with no Fear, The Chosen One, and my Grandfather were: "Save Luke..." After that, he vanished. He became one with the Force. 

I look at his lightsaber and take it. I start hearing voices of the past. I stand up to go face father. 

I walk to the hallway where I pushed him but he isn't there. I see an elevator ad decide to go in there. The elevator takes me up a tower. The doors open and I am in a throne room. 

Father is sitting on the throne, one leg over the other, and is smiling.

"How is it that man can have all the power in the universe, but his own family won't listen to him?" He looks at me, smirk leaving his face.

"Maybe his family as greedy as he is."

"I'm not greedy, Avaris. I'm resourceful. My offer still stands. Be my Princess, you will also be my heir and the future Empress. Refuse, and you'll die with the other rebel scam."

"Or you join me and stop this madness before it's too late."

He gets up from the throne and says: "It is too late."

He ignites his crimson blade and jumps towards me. I ignite Grandfather's saber just in time to block. Father instantly attacks again. His style of fighting is similar to Jamie's although faster and more fluid. He kicks me in the stomach and I fall back.

He swings his blade, but I roll out of the way. I get up on my feet, but he attacks once again. 

Soon, he has me in a saber lock. I choose to play risky and I hit his head with mine. He staggers back, and I cut him across his thigh. He kneels for one moment, but gets up, still trembling a bit. 

"Impressive. You would have made an excellent Sith."

"Sorry, that ain't gonna happen."

I feel like I can have a little advantage now. I rise my hands over my hand and swing. I sense a new wave of power flowing through my veins. It must be Grandfather's spirit passing through the lightsaber and helping me fight. 

Father must see that he is loosing, so he sends a powerful Force Push towards me. I dodge, and the window behind me breaks.

Father uses that moment of distraction and lunges towards me. I see him in time and swing my saber lower than intended. Luckily, I hit and destroy the hilt of Father's lightsaber. 

Father looks me in the eyes and punches me in the face with his artificial hand. I fall back a few meters and land on my back. Father rushes to me before I could get up and kicked the lightsaber out of my hand. He picks me up and holds me against the wall. He puts his gloved mechanical hand on my neck and says: 

"Last chance, Avaris. Join me or die." He starts squeezing his hand.

"I prefer neither," I choke out. I put my finger in a now cauterized wound on his thigh and he groans in pain. I use that chance to push him away from me. 

He stumbles back and falls through the window. I run to him holding on a piece of wire that seems to be dilapidating.

"Father," I shout and he looks up at me. I lay down on the floor to try and lift him. I reach with my hand but I cand grab him. "Take my hand!" 

He looks like he considers whether he'll take my hand or not. 

After a few moments, he grabs it. I use all of my strength to lift him. Luckily he is not that heavy. I pull him up and he falls on the ground, his leg probably can't hold anymore. He looks at me as he wants to say something. Before that happens, I put my hand on his forehead and say one simple word: "Sleep."

He falls into unconsciousness. A few moments later, Mom, Jamie and, Lisa run into the room, clearly surprised that I won. 

I look away from them, to the battle that ends in space, and to the smoke on the horizon. The sun starts raising and I know one thing.

This battle is won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself. Although it seems that our girl Avaris won her first Boss Battle.   
> I was in the rollercoaster of emotions while writing this.


	17. Chapter 17

Avaris' POV

"Avaris," Mom shouts as she runs to me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Mom. I had this under control," I say, smiling.

"You sure?" Jamie says. "What happened here?" he looks at Father.

"What do you think happened here? She kicked Filius' ass." Lisa says, with an obvious grin. "Badly," she adds.

We all laugh and then I look at Father. I really can't believe that I defeated him. "We can't leave him here?" I say. Mom, Lisa, and I look at Jamie. I think that he expected this to happen.

"All right. Fine," he sighs and picks Father up. He throws the older man over his shoulder.

We go to the elevator. About halfway down, Lisa gasps.

"You okay, Lisa?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, just I think I felt something," she answers. "Something familiar."

We exit the elevator and walk to the temple exit. Lisa is leading us and she looks like she is in a hurry. We are greeted by a woman. Her long auburn hair that is starting to get greys is pulled in a bun, and she has beautiful blue eyes that are just like Lisa’s.

“Uhmm, Lisa,” I say but she seems to ignore me. Instead, she whispers: “Mom.”

I look at her and then to the woman. They look fairly similar.

“Is… that you?” Lisa asks. 

“Lisa,” the woman replied.

“Mom,” Lisa said as she ran into the woman’s hug. I look at my Mom and she puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me to herself. Jamie looks at us a bit jealous.

“And how about an introduction?” the woman, Lisa’s mother says.

“Mom those are my friends, Avaris and Jamie Skywalker, and Mara Jade.” Jamie drops Father to the floor as he must be tired of carrying him. “and this is my not-friend Fi-”

“Luke Skywalker.” The woman finished. How would she know about that?

“How do you know?” I ask.

“We were friends,” Jamie and I give her a look of surprise and she adds: “Where a Skywalker goes, there is always a Kenobi after him.” I chuckle, realizing how history repeats itself.

“And guys, this is my long lost mother, Ana Kenobi,” Lisa says.

“I think he’ll be awake soon, so you might do what you planned,” Ana says, pointing to Father.

“Oh, yeah,” I say as I go to Father.

He is still lying on the floor where Jamie dropped him. He murmurs something as he starts waking up. I put a hand on his forehead and whisper: _Sleep_

He again falls into a deep sleep. I’m getting good at this.

“Lisa, I have to show you something,” Ana says to her daughter.

“Oh, okay,” Lisa goes after her mom.

“See you soon, I guess,” Jamie says, with the slightest insecurity in his voice. Lisa nods and leaves. I see Jamie blushing. Whatever Lisa did to bring him back must have had a strong impact on him.

At that moment, some New Republic troops came. They stop as they see Father unconscious on the floor.

“I’ll take him to prison. You two go back to the apartment,” Mom says, and Jamie replies with an _Okay_.

We walk to the exit. On the way, I say: “So, how did Lisa bring you back?”

“Let’s just say it was very enjoyable,” he says. I look at him, wondering what that meant.

We exit the temple, and there is a big ship, that was made of at least four or five different ships.

A boy about my age exits the ship. He has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. “Who’s that?” Jamie asks Lisa when she exits the ship.

“My brother that I didn’t know about.”

“Markus,” the boy says. We shake hands and Jamie and introduce ourselves.

A few hours later, when Father is already locked in prison, I'm sitting on a balcony in the 500 Republica apartment. The sun is already high in the sky, and the city is coming back to life. The debris that fell during the battle is being cleaned up.

It's so peaceful. Like sea after a hurricane. I take Grandfather's lightsaber. Somehow, I'm sure that Grandfather helped me during my duel with Father.

"Thank you, Grandfather. We won today thanks to you." I say, sure that he will hear me.

"Well, I'm not the only one to thank for that." I stand up and turn around. And there he is. He looks younger, his hair is a darker shade of blonde, he has no beard and his eyes are brighter. He has a blue aura around himself.

"But you did help me. I couldn't fight like that without you," I say.

"Maybe, but in the eyes of the galaxy you became a hero."

"I know. I'm just sad I couldn't help Father."

"It's not too late. He is still alive."

"Yes, but they won't let me see him."

"Did you ask them?"

I then run past him, into the apartment. Jamie and Lisa are sitting there, suspiciously close to one another.

“Where is Mom?” I ask.

“She is still in prison, why?” Jamie says.

“Contact her and tell her I’m coming,” I say as I walk to the door.

“You’re still thinking about redeeming Father, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” By that time, Jamie is already close to me, ready to hold me if I try to go.

“Believe it or not, Avaris, our Father is dangerous. I’m not letting you go-”

“Go what? Face him. Sorry, Brother, but I did face him once and he had a lightsaber and a functional leg. And don’t tell me that he will try to manipulate me, because I’m not that stupid.” I say and storm out the apartment.

When I come to the landing platform, a horde of at least a few dozen reporters are waiting for me. They all start screaming questions at me. I try to go through them, to a speeder that I can use.

“Avaris, is it true that you defeated Filius in a single duel?” one asks. I murmur a ‘Yes’.

“Are you a Jedi?” another one asks. I answer with: “Not yet.”

“Is Filius going to be executed?” a twi’lek reporter asks. “That is up to the Senate to decide.”

“Some people think that the duel was set up and that you are on Filius’ side. How do you react to that?” another reporter asks as I enter a speeder. That freaks me up a bit because it is partly a truth. I say: “Darth Filius is an evil man that has been committing crimes for the past twenty years. I am ready to do anything to stop him.”

With that, I hop in the speeder and fly off. After some drive, I come to the prison. I exit the speeder, and Mom is waiting for me there.

“Avaris, what are you doing here?” she asks.

“I have to see him, Mom. I think I can save him,” I say.

“Avaris…”

“No, Mom! I know I can help him. And it was Grandfather’s last wish.”

She chuckled and said: “I didn’t plan on saying no.”

I look her in the eyes, smile, and hug her.

She led me through the serious of hallways and then we come to the deepest and most secured part of the prison.

“Once you enter the cell you won’t be able to use the Force. It’s specifically designed to hold Force users,” Mom says before I enter Father’s cell.

“Okay, I understand,” I say, looking at her. She hugs me and says: “Just be safe in there.”

“Don’t worry Mom, I can take care of myself”

“I know you do.”

I nod to the guard that he can let me in. He opens the door and shuts down the ray shield. When I enter the cell I feel a bit nauseous as my connection to the Force is blocked. Father is sitting on a metal bunk, his hands cuffed and chained to the floor. He looks surprised to see me.

“Oh, it’s you,” he says. “Did you come here to mock me?”

“I think you know why I came here.”

“Will it matter? Tomorrow at this time, I’ll be before a firing squad. Unless…”

“Unless I have a sudden change of heart. Sorry, that ain’t gonna happen.”

“You realize that everything in this room is being recorded. So, come on, say what you have to say.”

I take a deep breath and say: “You were just a kid. You didn’t understand the difference between good and bad and you were scared.”

“Is that all you have to say?” he smirks, as if he is enjoying this, and stands up. “Do you really think that I can just forget thirty years of my life and live this last day thinking that I’m a better man?”

“I-”

“Avaris, I taught that you are smart, but you are very naïve.”

Maybe he is right. Maybe this is all for nothing. But it doesn’t stop me from trying to help him. I say: “I know that choice to join the Dark Side wasn’t yours.”

That seems to anger him, so he walks towards me. His leg is bandaged, and he’s still limping. I step back. Fortunately, he can’t reach me, since his hands are chained to the floor. He looks me dead in the eyes.

“You know nothing about me! What I have been through. How many people I have killed, how many lives I have destroyed. Luke Skywalker is dead!” He shouts at me. I try to hold my tears, and say:

“If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you are a heartless, cold-blooded monster, I will leave this cell and you will never see me again.”

He stops breathing for a moment. I see him clenching his hands into fists. He opens his mouth to speak but quickly closes them. He turns around, probably not able to look at me anymore.

“Just leave me be, Avaris. I don’t need your pity. Not now. Go live your life, and don’t look back.”

I have never seen him like. “You were alone. Always. When Mom left, you were left with Jamie. You didn’t know how to raise him, because you never had a Father to teach you that. And when I ran away, you felt betrayed.” I hear a quiet sob coming from him. “But you are not alone. Father, I’m with you.”

He turns back to me and cries out:“Go away, Avaris!”

“I won’t leave you. Not this time.”

He seems frozen in place. I walk to him. His eyes are closed. A single tear runs down his cheek. I see his leg giving away. I catch him as he falls to the ground. Another sob comes from him. He looks like he is about to have a meltdown, so I do the most rational, or stupid thing.

I hug him.

I remember him saying that there are cameras here, and honestly, I don’t care. I start making circles with my hand on his back to soothe him. He is crying, for what I imagine is the first time in years.

And me. For the first time in my life, I am with my Father.

After some time, probably minutes that felt like hours, he pulls from my hug. He takes my hands in his.

“Thank you, Avaris,” he looks me in the eyes. And I gasp because they are not Sith-yellow.

They are blue.

“Dad,” I’m pretty sure that I’m the one crying now.

“I love you,” he kisses my forehead.

“I just wish we could have more time.”

“Hey, I’d be here,” he points to my heart. “And hopefully in the Force.”

“Yeah,” I chuckle.

At that moment, Mom opens the cell doors behind me. She sees us on the floor and I can’t help but notice the smallest smile on her lips.

“Cal’s funeral should begin soon,” she says.

I nod and stand up. I help Father to get up.

“Go,” he says. I let go of his hand and exit the cell. Father smiles as the doors of the cell close.

I smile, because I know I saved Luke Skywalker.


	18. The Execution?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know what I was doing here.

Avaris’ POV

A few hours have passed since I brought Father back to the Light Side. I can’t believe how my life has changed in three months. I found out I have a father and a brother. Both of them were Sith, and I brought them back to the Light Side.

Unfortunately, my father is about to get executed for war crimes. We, which means Lisa, Jamie, Ben, Aunt Leia, Uncle Han, Chewy, and me, are on a podium with a good view of the execution platform. I’m not sure where Mom is, but she said that she will be here in time.

We see important members of the Senate sitting in the front rows. The Chancellor, Mom Mothma steps on the platform and the crowd grows silent. She says:

“Ladies and Gentleman, after years of searching for the remaining Imperial forces we had them come to us. The battle that played here a day ago was a great victory for the New Republic. We have captured Darth Filius.”

At that time, two guards, with at least a dozen behind them, bring Father to the platform. The crowd goes wild. Most are screaming insults in the languages I can’t understand but some are trowing junk and other things at Father. The Chancellor shuts down the crowd and says:

“Lord Filius, you are accused of crimes against the New Republic, and the Galaxy as a whole. How do you play to those charges?”

“I play guilty,” he says, holding the façade of a cruel man he once was.

“Then,” Mothma said, “You will be executed for your crimes now.” A firing squad comes to the podium.

Father looks up at me and I hear in my head _Stay brave_. I wonder if I should look away. The firing squad has their rifles pointed at Father.

But then something unexpected happens. Smoke starts rising on the podium. Someone threw a smoke grenade or two. The crowd is in shock as nobody knows what is going on.

Luke’s POV

I cough because of the smoke. Suddenly, someone grabs my arm and pulls me to the side.

“Hurry up,” the masked figure says. The voice is of a female that I didn’t believe I would hear again. We step off the platform and get into the speeder. The speeder is covered in smoke so they can’t see us as we leave. It’s a small speeder but it has a roof.

My savior pulls down her mask and hood. Her green eyes are focused on flying and her red hair is curled.

“Did Avaris make you do this?” I ask Mara.

“No. But I am doing this for her,” she says.

“You raised her well,” I say.

“Huh! I didn’t think you would be the one to talk about parenting, Fill,” Mara says. She uses my old nickname. Well, at least she isn’t calling me Farmboy.

“It’s Luke,” I say. She looks at me and nods. We don’t speak a word till we get to her ship.

We exit the speeder and I stretch out my hands, waiting for Mara to uncuff me.

“The cuffs stay on,” she says, giving me _The Look._

We get into her ship and I ask:

“Where to now?”

“Tatooine,” she says while getting into the pilot seat.

A few hours later I can see the sandy planet with two suns that I used to call home.

“Where should I land?” Mara asks me. I assume she wants me to lead her to Lars homestead.

“It’s on the other side of Anchorhead. At the edge of Jundland wastes.” She looks at me again, confused. “Just fly that way until I tell you where to land.”

Soon we land near the homestead. I rush out of the ship to watch the suns setting. Binary sunset is one of the few beautiful things on Tatooine.

“I see why you were grumpy when Inquisitors brought you to the palace. Sunsets here are beautiful,” Mara says while coming next to me.

“Yeah, that is about the only thing,” I turn to her and stretch out my hands. She, although a bit hesitantly, takes off the cuffs. We stand there for some time, probably a few seconds, just looking at each other.

“What?” Mara breaks the silence.

“You are as beautiful as the day I lost you,” I try to put my hand on her cheek, but she grabs it, twists it, jumps in the air while grabbing me by the neck with her legs. She then rolls me to the ground and pins me in the sand. “And as deadly,” I add. She lets me go and lies in the sand next to me.

“What happens now?” I ask.

“I’m gonna stay here long enough to make sure you won’t run away and try to take over the Galaxy again.”

Avaris’ POV

Lisa, Jamie, and I get back to the _500 Republica_ apartment.

“I can’t believe that he got away,” Jamie says as he sits on the couch.

“Well, somebody helped him,” Lisa says.

“Yeah, and now he’ll go back to ransacking the Galaxy,” Jamie says and Lisa sits next to him. She puts a hand on his shoulder. When did they become so close?

“I don’t think he’ll do that?” I say.

“Why?” Jamie asks.

“Because I redeemed him. Yesterday when I went to see him in the prison. He is Luke again.”

“Or maybe he just wanted your sympathy,” Jamie stands up and starts walking towards me. “He is a manipulator, Avaris. He will go back to his fleet, have them regroup, wait for some time, and then attack again.”

“Okay, Jamie, two things. First, you are talking Poodoo. Second, I know you don’t like our father bu-”

“Don’t like him?! Avaris, do you know what he did to me? He-”

“That was before I brought back to the Light! Besides-”

I wanted to say how Jamie should just get over it but I’m stopped by a strange noise that comes from one of the bags. Lisa goes there to pick up the comm. A holo message plays. It’s Mom. Lisa gives me the comm.

_“Avaris, if you are seeing this, that means that I am not on Coruscant anymore. As you know, your father wasn’t executed today. I saved him and by now, we must be on our way to Tatooine. Once I make sure that he isn’t evil anymore, I will come back.”_

The message stops. I sigh out in relief. My father is saved one again. I turn to Lisa and Jamie. Lisa looks kinda relieved that this turned out fine. Jamie, on the other hand, is having mixed feelings, probably between disgust and shock.

Just then the comm starts blipping again. Jamie takes it out of my hands and throws it through the window. It explodes. Kinda cliche if you ask me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was totally uninspired for the last part of this chapter but I wanted to end it quickly.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

1 Year Later  
  


Avaris’ POV

“I really don’t understand why you don’t want to meet our little brother,” I say to Jamie before entering my X-wing.

“It’s not that I don’t want to meet him. I just don’t want to see-”

“Dad,” I finish. He just nods. Even though a year has passed, Jamie still isn’t ready to forgive him.

I give him a hopeful smile and enter the X-wing. My new astromech droid BB-Y7 has already set the coordinates for Tatooine. Only Jamie, Lisa, and I know where my parents are hiding.

I don’t know the full story, but I know that after she took Father to Tatooine, Mom fell again in love with him. What was supposed to be a week at most, turned into two months, and then into a pregnancy. Mom called me a few months back and told me it is a boy.

The journey lasted a few hours, and now I can see the orange planet. I check the coordinates of the farm where my parents live and fly in that direction. Even before I open the hatch, I can feel the warmth of the desert.

I land the ship at the old homestead. Father is already waiting for me there. We haven’t seen or talked to each other in a year. He is wearing light cream and white robes, so different than when I last saw him. He started growing a beard, but nothing that makes him older than he is.

I get out of the ship and jump into the sand. BB-Y7 does the same.

“Hey, there!”, he says as I get close to him.

“Hi!”, I say. I get to him and he hugs me. I hug him back.

“Well, you are quite a Jedi now,” he notices my lightsaber.

“I try to be,” I smile.

“C’mon. You came just in time to see the baby.”

“But isn’t Mum’s due in a few days.”

“Well, you know how these late pregnancies work,” he says as he lets me in the house.

We get to the bedroom where Mom is breastfeeding the baby. She looks up at me.

“You came right in time,” she says as I approach to hug her.

I take a look at my baby brother. He is awake. I point my finger at him and he grabs it. He has Dad’s blue eyes and blonde hair.

“What is his name?” I ask.

Mom and Dad look at each other, and Dad says:

“Ethan Skywalker”

Third Person’s POV

Back in the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV, Ben Solo woke up in a sweat. For him, this was the first of many sleepless nights.

Jamie also has a rough night. He went to sleep worried about Avaris.

Lisa is on Titanium with her mother. She is learning to use her, as Avaris would later call them, Vulpine Powers.

The Imperial Remnant has hidden in Unknown Regions, growing into what will be known as the First Order

As for Avaris, she knows that even if the fight is over darkness never dies…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sugar honey iced tea, this was an amazing experience. Over the last year, I was writing this story and now it’s finally over. Thank you so much everyone for reading and supporting this story, you are the best.


End file.
